


鹤返

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂中长篇连载 [2]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #白鹤精孟孟养大九良最终幸福生活在了一起的小故事#年下 真-养成 HE 甜 【已完结】 最后两章有车*灵感来自《沉睡魔咒》
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂中长篇连载 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886380
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特ID ： 乔是梦的乔

六月飞流，以鹑火为周，于辰在午，属三河。毕月乌星动，有南移势，主小吉，宜出行、嫁娶，忌动土、安门。

山中近日多雨，青绿的石苔从裸露在泥土外的植物根茎上蔓延，直把溪水边的卵石染成了碧玉珠子，周九良在溪边停下了脚步，汗水滴在了脚面上，他胡乱擦了一把，手撑着膝盖，微微喘着。近日天气湿润，寻到些干柴不甚容易，八九岁的孩子背负着重重的柴禾从深山中走出，行了十几里山路，此时已精疲力竭。

忽的天界闪过一道惊雷，周九良吓得坐在了地上，看着烟青色的天空被白色的闪电划分成四野，这平地一声惊雷之后，有什么东西从南边落了下来，拖着长长的尾巴，落在了不远处的森林。周九良的屁股还在隐隐作痛，可是却惊恐的睁大了眼睛，一骨碌站了起来，不顾身上柴禾沉重，三两步跨过了小溪，往那样东西坠落的地方奔去。

他看的清清楚楚，那是一只洁白美丽的大鸟。

“你是从哪里来的？”一个圆圆脸，脸颊上点着一颗小痣的男孩笑的眯起了眼睛，他向着跌倒在地的白衣少年伸出了手：“最近下雨，路上滑。快起来，你的白衣服都跌脏啦。”白衣少年睁大了懵懂的眼睛，学着面前年龄相仿的人一样，露出个天真无邪的笑容，他伸出手，与男孩的手握在了一起：“嗯！”

白鹤第一次化作人形的时候，他还未被这个世间染指分毫，于是他便学着他唯一的玩伴去哭、去笑，去用手指触摸世间万物。

两个孩子在田埂间疯跑，大叫大笑着，手牵着手去河畔摸螃蟹，去林间采野果。年岁悠长，两个少年逐渐抽枝拔节，像是林间比肩生长的两颗小树，一点一点长高、强壮——只是逐渐长大的人类少年不知道，他的朋友只是学着他的样子，逐渐用力量改变自己的外貌，做出一副与他一起长大的假象。

“我爹娘给我定下亲事了。”人类少年的脸庞被日光晒成了古铜一般的颜色，在阳光下熠熠生辉，露出笑容时，整齐的齿列却依旧洁白，他不无羞涩的看着坐在树杈上望着他的竹马朋友，继续兴高采烈的说着自己的那门亲事：“听我娘说，是个温柔贤淑的好女子。”

“定亲是什么？”白衣少年的脸颊依旧洁白，他仍旧像是初见时那样，带着些许的迷茫神色：“女子？”人类少年越发羞涩：“定亲之后就是成亲，成亲，就是过日子呗，两个人成亲了，就永远不分开，一直到老。”白衣少年的神色突然僵住了，手指抓紧了衣袖边缘：“那便是一生只有她一个，容不下别人？”

天空逐渐阴霾，人类少年有些奇怪的抬头望了一眼：“这天怎么...”话还未说完，就被朋友打断：“是这样吗？容不下旁的人？”少年诧异的点了点头，将手臂伸出树冠遮蔽的范围，试探雨是否已经落下：“是啊，妻子当然是独一无二的人，你今天怎么了？还有这天，要不回去吧，怕是要下雨了。”

人类少年回了头，却没有看到他的朋友，天际闪过了一道惊雷，随之而来的便是瓢泼大雨，少年啧了一声，用手掌遮蔽在额前，往家的方向跑去，他没有看到身后，有一只美丽的白色大鸟腾空而起，发出一声凄厉的啸叫，随后与他背道而驰，头也不回的飞向了山林深处。

“唔！”孟鹤堂从梦境中猛然惊醒，他额头上满是冷汗，大口喘息着，好半晌才勉强冷静了下来，他烦躁地“啧”了一声，后知后觉地感觉到浑身剧痛。

闭关修炼了整整十年，今日终于渡劫成功，孟鹤堂松了一口气，虽然被天雷击中的痛苦还历历在目，但进阶之后的仙身恢复速度比原来快了不少。孟鹤堂试探着动了动身体，发现自己还没办法化成人身，许是方才耗尽了体力。

白鹤只好抬了抬翅膀，挪动了一下酸麻的腿，而后便愣住了，白鹤原形宽大的双翅被布条贴心的包扎住了，有鲜红的血迹从布条中隐隐渗出，被雷击中后变得凌乱的羽毛也有被整理过的痕迹。孟鹤堂环顾四方，才发现脚边不远处睡着一个人类小孩，旁边放了一捆与他身体差不多大的柴禾。

白鹤站了起来，抖了抖身上烧焦了的尾羽，昂首缓步走到了熟睡的孩子身前跪下，那孩子的脸颊埋在了臂弯，小小的身体起起伏伏，瘦弱的像只猫崽。孟鹤堂低下了头，熟悉的人类气味唤起了他对前尘往事的厌恶，但他还是忍着心中翻涌的情绪，轻轻用喙碰了碰孩子的耳尖。

既然是被这孩子救了，那就应当回报，孟鹤堂不想欠人类的人情，尤其是年龄不大的小男孩。

男孩身上带着轻微的皂角香味，虽然他看起来过的有些贫苦，但大概是能够好好照顾自己的，有些熟悉的人类的气息让孟鹤堂心里有些痒，孟鹤堂顿了一下，甩了甩脑袋，又碰了碰孩子的侧脸。

周九良在睡梦中咕哝了一声：“唔嗯...大鸟...”随后便挪动了一下，露出了因为酣眠泛红的脸蛋。虽然年纪尚小，但也能看出他鼻梁挺拔，眉骨清晰，男孩的侧脸和嘴角都长了一颗小小的痣，在睡梦中抿起了嘴角，像只慵懒的猫。他的手骨节分明，被脸颊压的泛红，此时软软的搭在了孟鹤堂的翅膀上。伤口被压到，孟鹤堂却迟迟没有动，半晌过去，他颤抖着，发出了一声尖利的悲鸣，然后腾飞而起，不顾醒来的周九良的呼唤，转身向山间飞去。

天黑透了，周九良背着柴，一步一顿，终于回到了山脚下的家。

家里清锅冷灶，周九良叹了口气，把柴禾从肩上解了下来，堆在院子的一角，然后挑了一两根干燥、大小适中的柴，用火折子引燃充当火把，走近了漆黑一片的厨房，费劲的把它们填进灶里。父母双双因病去世已经一年多了，这个八九岁的孩子日日都是如此，学着照料自己，独自生活。

周九良烧了水，从米箱取了些米，自顾自的淘好、下了锅。寻了一天的柴禾，晚饭只有一碗简单的米汤，饶是这样，周九良已经很满足了，这些米还是他帮村里的好心木匠做工换来的工钱。

米还闷在锅里，周九良起身去了堂屋，在父母的灵位之前跪了下来，虔诚地双手合十，口中念念有词：“父亲母亲，九良今日进山时做了好事，救了一只从天上掉下来的白色大鸟，父亲在时便说，鸟是最单纯善良的生灵，所以我便救了它。它受伤不重，醒来后看到我，便扇动翅膀逃跑了。不过也好，九良也没有多余的米去喂它。”

男孩睁开了眼睛，笑了一下：“父亲生前总是念叨什么白鸟啊、神仙啊，九良今日终于亲眼得见，希望父亲母亲在天之灵一切安好。”周九良摸摸索索的，从柜中取出了两支线香，用随身的火折子引燃后又吹灭，小心翼翼的供在了牌位前的香案上。

孟鹤堂山里之中的住处门窗紧闭，白鹤花了整整三天的时间，才从前尘旧梦的泥淖里挣扎出来。

门被一阵风吹开，孟鹤堂神色淡漠，身着一件白色长衫，从屋内缓缓走了出来，他好看的眉眼仍旧纠结着，嘴角紧抿，下意识的看了一眼林子的东南角，那里是人类的村落，此时正是日落黄昏，袅袅炊烟从那里升起来，在浅橘红色的天幕上慢慢淡去。

孟鹤堂自化生以来，已经活过了五百年，此间不知是多少代人悲欢离合的一生。与他相比，人类是一种脆弱又昙花一现的东西，可是，尘埃草芥一样的人类，却是让孟鹤堂刻骨铭心的原因。

孟鹤堂伸出了自己的手，打量着上面浅浅淡淡的纹路纠缠不清的样子，曾经有个人告诉他，能从这些纷繁复杂的纹路里看出一个人的命运，那这些相交或纠缠的死结，是否也预示了生生不灭的相遇和轮回？白鹤在原地站着，沉思了良久，忽的又把手攥了起来，他轻轻叹了口气，敛了敛衣角，瞥了一眼村落的方向，又走进了屋。

连着几日放晴，林地间的枯枝断木都被阳光炙干了水分，周九良捡柴禾的工作也轻松了许多，小孩的心情也如同阳光般热烈，他轻声哼着儿时母亲哄他睡觉的小调，背着柴禾在落日余晖中回了自己的家。

自从父母去世后，家门应该是常年门可罗雀的，可是今日却站满了人。周九良远远的看着便愣住了，心中生出了些不良的预感，飞跑两步到了近旁，拉了拉站在人群外围的邻居叔伯：“顾大叔，我家出什么事了？”

男人扭过头看到了周九良，脸上的表情飞速变成了不安与嫌弃，他把周九良的小手从他的衣袖上拍了下去，抬高了嗓门：“姓周的那小子回来了。”人群自动分出了一条路，周九良有些怔愣，看着熟悉的邻里脸上各种各样的古怪神情，声音有些隐隐颤抖：“怎么了？”

他家的米箱不知被谁拖了出来，箱盖敞开，露出里面所剩不多的米，后屋邻居的大娘粗声粗气的对他指指点点：“看你一个小孩生活不容易，可是也不能偷别人家的东西过活吧，你要活我们就不用活啊？我家四口人，全靠这点米，你给偷了去我家岂不是要饿死？”

周九良解下了身上背着的柴禾，扔在了院子里，年轻的小孩涨红了脸：“你凭什么污人清白！我...我给打家具的师傅做了好些活计才换来二十石的米，怎的是偷了你家的！”围着的人都在窃窃私语，周九良的眼泪含在眼眶里晃悠，他梗着脖子，看着把他当成小贼的大娘，大娘却不为所动，她蹲下了身子，手指在那点米堆里划来划去：“二十石米才够你一个大小伙子吃几顿？赵师傅早就上城去给大户人家做工了，你可别告诉我二十石的米你吃了几月。”

这的确是事实，周九良咬着牙，忍着往下掉的眼泪，却说不出话来，周围的议论声更大了，有怜悯的叹息，但更多的是怀疑和嘘声。邻居大娘像只斗赢了的鸡，她叉着腰，看着在她眼里无言以对了的周九良：“米我是肯定要拿回去的，你吃了的那些，就拿你捡来的柴作赔。啧啧，你父母要是知道，好生好养的儿子最后做了贼，肯定巴不得晚死两年。”

周九良红了眼睛，他的拳头攥得紧紧的，指甲都深深掐在了肉里，他仿佛已经听到了自己的血液在愤怒中沸腾，周九良忽然感到很悲哀，父母生前是多么和善的人，邻里之间力所能及的事情总是能帮就帮，短短几年光景，竟变成了这样。

“他父母？”人群中忽然传出了一个低沉清冷的声音，身后有脚步声传来，正低着头默默掉眼泪的周九良听到来人的声音，然后感觉到一双手轻轻搭在了自己的肩上，身后人穿着一身白衣，如同天神下凡，眉宇间淡淡的厌恶神色不加掩饰。他轻轻在周九良肩上按了按，出了一口气，眼神对上了正打量着自己的邻居大娘：“他父母若是听到你这样的话，大约会巴不得你早死两年。”

周九良缓缓抬起了头，他转过身去，看到一个陌生的人正站在他的身后，在他看过来时微微一怔，随即移开了目光。

他白玉一样修长好看的手指慢慢摸上了自己的脸，然后擦去了滚落的泪水，孟鹤堂轻柔的擦拭着孩子的脸，挑了挑眉：“不，我说这样的话都是在给周家蒙羞，清白门楣的老实人，说不出这样恶毒市井的话来，我兄嫂故去，让这孩子独自受苦，是我这个做叔父的来迟了，才让好好一个孩子，被你们这样无赖欺负。”

邻居大娘涨红了脸，她提高了嗓门：“那这孩子偷了我家的米也是事实！”孟鹤堂嗤笑了一声：“你丢了多少石的米，成色如何，可有定数？这孩子成天早出晚归才勉强果腹，你家整整四口人，是否又聋又瞎，看不住门，竟能让个瘦弱的孩子潜进家门，偷盗粮食？”

围观的人们都安静了下来，似乎都在等待着一个解释，邻居大娘支支吾吾了半天没个定数，便开始从孟鹤堂的身上找话说：“你又是他哪门子的便宜叔父，怕不是个拍花子的，哄骗了这孩子出去卖！”孟鹤堂犹豫了一下，从怀里掏出了一柄短笛，他递给了周九良，示意他看：“我叫孟鹤堂，确是他父亲的旧识，他...成亲前在山脚下放牛，常带着这杆短笛。”

周九良还在小声抽泣，他轻轻抚摸着短笛上用小刀刻下的，现在已经有些模糊不清的“周”字，小声念叨：“是我爹的手笔。”

夜幕落下，星垂平野，山路有些难行，寂静的山林间，回荡着两个人的脚步声。

孟鹤堂就知道事情不会那么简单，他回头看了一眼背着小包袱、跟在他身后的周九良，第无数次发问：“你真的要跟我走？”

脸上还挂着泪痕的小家伙坚定的点了点头，紧跑了几步，伸手在自己身上擦了又擦，才小心翼翼的牵住了孟鹤堂的衣角：“我，我想和你一起。”

孟鹤堂站在了原地，长长的出了一口气，方才心绪烦乱，在林间看天象，算到了周九良今日不顺，便下山去偷偷看了看，没想到头脑一热就化成了人形去替他解围。

周九良被怀疑的眼光包围时，无暇顾及有只白鹤正立在不远的树梢上，不错眼的看着他。

孟鹤堂说服了自己无数次，去帮他只是为了报答当日救命之恩，可是当周九良认认真真的把父母的灵位收好，又把随身行李打了小包袱要跟他一起走时，孟鹤堂却没有像打算好的那样，马上变回原形让他无处可循。他犹豫了一下，乖乖地站在了周九良家门口，等着小孩在地上磕了个头，又颠颠的跟在他身后进了山。

孟鹤堂捏了捏自己的山根，他从来不知道，原来神仙也会头痛。

周九良不错眼的看着他，有点紧张兮兮的，生怕叔父把自己抛下。半晌，孟鹤堂终于重新开了口：“周九良？”被点到名的孩子站直了身体：“在！”

孟鹤堂蹲下了身子，与他视线平齐，他眼里带着点冷淡，把周九良看的心里发怵：“我才不是你叔父，我不会也不想像你爹一样照顾你，我帮你只是为了报答你，现在报答完了。而且我家在深山老林，你去了也只是换个地方一个人生活，明白？”

周九良的脸红扑扑的，点头点的飞快：“明白！”孟鹤堂怔愣了一下：“嗯？”周九良笑了，虽然刚哭过，眼睛还红红的，但是笑起来却依旧非常可爱：“你一定认识我爹，所以就是我叔父，我觉得你亲切，我想跟你一起走，其他的怎么样都可以。”

孟鹤堂的表情终于有了一丝变动，他挑起了一边的眉毛，有些疑惑，随后他便露出了个嘲弄的笑，他站起身来，居高临下的看着周九良：“那如果我说，我是妖怪呢？”周九良还没来得及反应，孟鹤堂就变回了鹤的样子，足足和周九良的身高平齐，漂亮的大鸟有着洁白整齐的羽毛，琥珀色琉璃一样的眼珠看着周九良的表情，像是在看戏，不想错过一丝一毫的细节。

周九良愣住了，随后脸上迸发出了谜一样的神采，他惊喜的笑了，伸手抱住了孟鹤堂的脖颈，在他柔软的羽毛间轻轻蹭了蹭：“你的翅膀痊愈了，真好啊。”

现在轮到孟鹤堂原地发呆了，挺拔美丽的大鸟好半晌才回过神来，人类小孩的体温偏高，把他略冷一些的羽毛都染上了温暖。它叹了口气，认命似的在周九良耳边碰了碰，动作僵硬又别扭，开口仍是那个清冷低沉的声音：“行了，别和我起腻，我不喜欢小孩儿。我算认命了，到我背上来，抱紧。靠你两条腿走，明天也回不了家。”


	2. Chapter 2

山林的清晨向来是安详美丽的，阳光透过百年乔木的庞大树冠，钻过树叶与树叶之间的缝隙投映在一处小院落的地上，引得雀鸟以为那是人洒下的谷子，争相啄食了起来。

这里是孟鹤堂化成人形之后居住修炼的地方，不过孟鹤堂并不在此，自从领着一个人类小孩回到山里之后，他就不住在此处了，而是在另一处山峰的山崖上别院而居。此时他已晨起，化成一只白鹤，在山崖上的一棵凤凰树上缓缓梳理着自己的羽毛。

白鹤的视力得到了仙术的强化，能望穿云层，浩渺世间，不过此时这傲人的能力全被孟鹤堂用在了偷窥上。白鹤漫不经心的理了理自己的翎毛，第无数次望向了自己的旧居，那里还是没有人影，只有安静的风吹拂过院中的梧桐，带下几个悬铃。

“啧，别是死了吧？”孟鹤堂忍不住自言自语了一句，说完就又望向了那处小院，这次终于发现了些什么，一个圆头圆脑的人类小孩从屋里揉着眼睛出来了，他张大嘴打了个哈欠，随手拿过了旁边的水桶，准备去不远处的小溪边打水洗漱。

大鸟终于收回了视线，闭上了眼睛，开始了新一天的修炼。

在山中过了一周有余，周九良逐渐适应了有些冷清但是自由自在的生活。

孟鹤堂说的都是实话，自从把他带到这处小院落，交代清楚一些生活上的细节之后，孟鹤堂就如同人间蒸发，再也没出现过。虽然生活上的一应用度都不再紧缺，不必再像过去一样节衣缩食，一石米吃三天那样紧巴巴的过日子，但周九良还是有点小小的失落。

他想起那天晚上，大鸟驮着他降落在这个小院中，孟鹤堂化回人形，任由他拉着衣角，把他带进了屋里：“厨房里的粮食随便吃，柴禾自己去树林里捡，多得是，平时用的水去南边的小溪里挑，很近，随取随用即可。”孟鹤堂看了他一眼：“自己能洗衣做饭的吧？”

周九良赶紧点了点头，孟鹤堂的眼光在他脸颊上的一块污渍上停留了片刻，伸手帮他擦去：“那就好，想吃点荤的，就去林子里捕猎，或者去水里打渔。”周九良迟疑了一下：“我...我万一捕猎到了你这样的仙家怎么办？”孟鹤堂笑了一下，反问道：“你觉得像我这样的仙家会中你的套？”

周九良红了脸，点了点头：“知道了。”孟鹤堂在屋里环顾了一下，随意指了指里屋厢房：“床在屋里，铺盖在柜中，自己铺床，注意保暖。”周九良想问他会不会常来看自己，可是话还没出口，孟鹤堂就自顾自的出了堂屋的门，他重新变回了大鸟，深深地看了周九良一眼：“你有什么事我会知道的，我另寻住处，勿念，自己好好活着吧。”

随即大鸟便飞走了，周九良再也没见过。

洗漱完毕之后，周九良就没什么事情做了，搁在以前要捡柴、做工，现在吃喝俱全，反而让他闲了下来。在院子里晒了会儿太阳，周九良有些懒懒的，便突发奇想，想去山林里转转。

大概是孟鹤堂用法术变出来的，屋里的柜中有几套供周九良更换的衣裤鞋帽，周九良换了双结实些的鞋，又带上了个斗笠，便开开心心的出了院落，去了惯常取水的林间。山崖上正在闭目凝神的大鸟突然睁开了眼睛，叹了口气，然后便化成了一个人类青年，盘着腿坐在树冠上，他往远处看了一眼，捏了捏自己的鼻梁：“怎么一刻都不让人省心啊。”

周九良一路走，一路捡着落在地上的树木果实，这林间有不少栗树，此时正簌簌地落着叶子，也落着果实，周九良用衣服兜着捡起来的果实，慢慢往前走着，转头又看到一棵山果树。周九良摘下了兜里，把捡起来的栗子放在了里面，转头又爬上果树去摘山果，那是一棵海棠树，此时一串一串的红果格外诱人，令人望之生津。

以前在山间行走时，周九良从未有过这样贪玩爱闹的空闲，因此现在爬起树来就有些笨拙，好不容易够到一个树杈，摇摇欲坠的周九良松了口气，抬起胳膊紧抓住那树杈，把身体拽了上去。

不远处站在树冠间的孟鹤堂默默收回了想要用仙术护着他的手，不耐烦的出了口气，他无聊的捡起了一片叶子，又丢了出去，余光看着周九良终于摘到了果实，又慢慢爬下了树。孟鹤堂看着周九良抱着一堆野果，蹦蹦跳跳往家走的背影，有些无奈，但是却笑了：“这是个什么小傻子啊。”

孟鹤堂觉得事情不能这样下去，他不能把整天的精力都放在这个小傻子身上，于是他便想了个主意——把小傻子的活动范围局限在比较安全的范围之内。

周九良那天晚上吃到了软糯香甜的栗子饭，加上前两天自己做的一些小菜，在屋里吃的不亦乐乎，他没注意院子里传来了一阵不同寻常的风声，正要把一勺饭送进嘴里的时候，孟鹤堂猝不及防就进了门：“你...就不能出门迎接我一下吗？叫我叔父，却尽不到侄子的礼节，嗯？”

孟鹤堂怀里抱着厚厚一摞书，他随手把书放在了桌上，看着仍举着一勺饭，惊讶的看着他张大了嘴的周九良，挑起了一边眉毛：“干嘛？不认得我？”

周九良这才反应过来，笑弯了眼睛，看着孟鹤堂坐在他对面，像是话口袋猛地被人打开：“叔父！我好想你，我这几天把屋里都打扫干净了，还把后院垦出了一小片田，今天我出门去了林子里，没遇到仙家，捡了好多栗子，还有野果，我过得可好啦，你...”

孟鹤堂挥了挥手，皱了皱眉：“打住，我看你的样子，知道你过得很好，今天来，是有事情要...”孟鹤堂住了嘴，因为周九良已经巴巴的在栗子饭里挑出了一颗完整的栗子，送到了他嘴边，小孩儿的眼睛里闪烁着惊喜的光，他看着孟鹤堂，献宝一样的把栗子送上：“你吃！可甜了。”

孟鹤堂想说我们仙家不用吃饭，也想说我不想吃你吃过的东西，但是他实在拒绝不了周九良眼睛里闪烁着的，似曾相识的光，他张开了嘴，任由周九良把栗子喂进了他嘴里。

“呃...好吃。”孟鹤堂看着周九良期待的神色，迟疑了一下，送了他一句简单的夸赞，然后就看着小孩很没出息的吸了吸鼻子，红着脸低下了头。

孟鹤堂感觉自己又在头痛了，他赶紧转移了话题，拍了拍放在桌上的那堆书籍：“我今天来是给你送这些的，你...今年有十岁了吧？”周九良点了点头：“十月二十八的生辰，马上就十一岁了。”孟鹤堂点了点头：“十岁该开蒙了，给你送这些书来，平时多读，虽然生活在这儿，但是也要明事理、通文采。”

周九良拿过了孟鹤堂带来的书，略略翻了一翻，眼神有些闪烁：“唔...我未曾读过书，这些我都不认识。”孟鹤堂愣住了：“你父母在世，不曾教你？”周九良把书放了回去，咬住了嘴唇，低下了头，好半晌，他才哽咽道：“我爹说我到了八岁便要给我开蒙，可是他在我八岁之前就去世了。”

孟鹤堂看着周九良开始抽泣，有些手足无措，他咽了口口水，站起身来又蹲在了周九良面前，他伸手擦着周九良的眼泪，尽可能把自己那点，跟着周九良他父亲学的安慰人的话全倒了出来：“好啦，不哭了，不哭了好不好？笑一个给我看看。”

周九良强行扯出了一个笑脸，然后一把抱住了孟鹤堂，把脑袋埋在了他肩上嘤嘤地哭：“叔父，我想我爹了。”孟鹤堂轻轻拍了拍周九良的后背，不知道该说什么，只好用力把周九良抱了起来：“你爹会一直念着你的，九良，你父亲只是生活在在天上。”

孟鹤堂怀疑自己为什么要来自讨苦吃，十岁的半大小子被他抱了好半天才止住哭，伏在他肩上说什么都不松手。孟鹤堂没办法，只能抱着他像哄孩子一样的晃了好半天，才把哭累了的孩子哄睡着，放在了里屋床上。

即使是神仙，这么一通下来也是身心俱疲，孟鹤堂活动着筋骨，退出了卧房，又用法术把带来的书本整整齐齐的摆放在了墙上的架子上。夜色如水，孟鹤堂坐在堂屋的椅子上闭目养神了一会儿，想到那年周九良的父亲初开蒙，带着自己的书本到林子里来和他玩耍，摇头晃脑的念着“天地玄黄，宇宙洪荒”。

弹指间已经物是人非，当年那个孩子在六道轮回中已经不知身在何处，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，看着墙上架的整整齐齐的书籍，轻叹了口气：“算了，就当是替你完成一个愿望吧。”孟鹤堂站起了身，准备离开，他回身看了看堂屋，楞了一下，伸手从桌上的碗里挑拣出了一个栗子，塞进了自己嘴里。

其实真的挺甜的，孟鹤堂把栗子咽下，化成鸟型回了自己的住处。

转过天，周九良清早醒过来的时候，还以为昨晚孟鹤堂的出现是一场梦境，他揉着眼睛出了卧房，迎头便看见院中卧着一只白鹤在闭目养神，听到他出门，化成了人形，仍旧挂着一幅有点冷淡的表情：“醒了？”

周九良又揉了揉眼睛：“叔父？”孟鹤堂皱眉看着他一幅睡不醒的样子，随手指了指院子里的水盆：“洗漱，我打好水了。”周九良点了点头，跑到了院中，孟鹤堂进了屋：“抓紧时间，我去把你昨天摘回来的海棠果洗了，吃些当早点，今日我给你开蒙。”

周九良正洗着脸，随口问道：“你怎么知道我摘回来的是海棠果？”孟鹤堂的背影顿了一下，他不耐烦的啧了一声：“因为我是神仙。”

海棠果红艳艳的，装在木碗里甚是好看，孟鹤堂看着周九良吃那果子，躺在窗下的躺椅上发呆：“小孩儿，吃过糖葫芦么，以前有人用这玩意做糖葫芦。”周九良边吃边点了点头：“我爹最喜欢海棠果的糖葫芦，不过我喜欢山药豆的。”

孟鹤堂楞了一下：“与我无关。”周九良没当回事，他满心满意想的都是孟鹤堂答应要给他开蒙，他吃了三两口就抹了抹嘴 ：“吃好了，叔父来教我。”

教人读书其实是个相当无聊的活计，孟鹤堂坐在周九良身边，手臂把他圈在怀里，手把手的教他写着自己的名字。可是孟鹤堂一松手，周九良手里那杆笔就不听使唤似的软了下来，孟鹤堂想发火，可是看着周九良一副无辜的样子也不忍心，只好一遍一遍的握着他的手写。

周九良嗅到孟鹤堂身上有种好闻的松香味，他走了神，孟鹤堂一松手，他手中的笔就软绵绵的倒在了草纸上。“你想什么呢？”孟鹤堂敲了一下他的脑门：“要是在先生办的学堂里，你这样的要被敲手板，知道吗？”

周九良条件反射的把手心藏在了背后，孟鹤堂被他逗笑，又马上绷起了脸：“躲什么躲，我如果要打你，你躲到天边去都没用。”周九良委委屈屈的撇了撇嘴，靠在了孟鹤堂身上：“累。”孟鹤堂气急反笑：“我还没说累呢。”

小孩儿的脑筋转的飞快：“那叔父累了吧，歇息一会儿好不好？”孟鹤堂看着周九良的眼睛，直看了半晌，最终只好妥协：“好。”

孟鹤堂躺回了方才躺的那张躺椅上，懒洋洋的眯起眼睛晒太阳，他听到小孩儿在偷吃海棠果，轻微的咀嚼声像小耗子，也许是阳光太温暖了，孟鹤堂睡了过去。

“我今日上学堂的路上买的，给你吃。”周九良的父亲手中捏着一串山药豆的糖葫芦，递给了躺在树杈上闭目养神的孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂那时刚化成人形不久，满是新奇：“这是什么？”周九良的父亲笑得灿烂：“糖葫芦啊，小孩都喜欢吃。”

甜的，脆的，孟鹤堂咬下一口，笑眯了眼睛：“我也喜欢。”周九良的父亲躺在树下，捡起一片树叶举在眼前观瞧：“咱俩兄弟，往后你想吃了就来找我，我买给你吃！”

然后梦境变成了一片鲜红，孟鹤堂躲在树冠间，偷窥着不远处一对儿新人在办婚礼，新娘子穿着红色的嫁衣，被那个熟悉的人紧紧的牵住，那人笑的阳光灿烂。孟鹤堂听到有人在说：“两个人成亲了，就再也容不得旁的人，你已经被他放弃了，真可惜。”

孟鹤堂睡梦中不安稳，他紧皱着眉，在躺椅上轻轻挣动，周九良跳下了板凳，站在了孟鹤堂身边：“叔父？”孟鹤堂猛地睁开了眼睛，他还惊魂未定，看着周九良伸手抚在了他的脸颊上：“做噩梦了？不怕，九良在呢。”

孟鹤堂呆愣了一下，伸手握住了周九良的手，他轻喘着，支支吾吾的吐出一句话：“你往后会不会离开我？”周九良张大了嘴，他惊讶的神色让孟鹤堂觉得自己有点可笑，他轻咳了两声，别过了脸：“我说笑的...”

“不会啊，”周九良紧接着就笑了，他抱住了孟鹤堂的脖颈，撒娇一样的蹭他的侧脸：“叔父以后要教我识字念书，九良笨，学不会，所以永远都不会走。”孟鹤堂的手掌犹豫到最终还是抚上了周九良的后背，他轻轻拍了拍：“小傻子。”


	3. Chapter 3

“辽东鹤返尘生海，石上人归月在川。”周九良长叹了一声，把书本往脸上一扣，耍赖似的躺平在了躺椅上，声音从蒙着脸的书本下传来，显得有点哀怨：“鹤到底什么时候返啊，人到底什么时候回来啊。”微风从小院中拂过，两三个梧桐上的悬铃掉在地上，周九良听到声音，赶忙把书从脸上揭了下来，放眼一望，又失望的躺了回去。

又是一年秋天了，周九良即将十五岁。

少年抽枝拔节的速度这两年非常的快，刚被孟鹤堂捡回来时才不过到孟鹤堂人形的肩头那么高，现在怕是要与孟鹤堂平齐了——不过到底是不是，也要得能见得到孟鹤堂才能比较。

周九良从躺椅上站了起来，百无聊赖的在院子里走来走去，随手拿起一把平时砍柴的小斧头随便挥舞，胳膊上结实的肌肉线条随着动作若隐若现，周九良微微皱着眉，随手把斧头砍在地上堆着的一个老木桩上。

地上放着一个蒲团，还是孟鹤堂在的时候，盯着他背书时闲着没事干编的，周九良往上一坐，就开始掰着指头算起了数，他在算到底有多久没见过叔父了。

孟鹤堂这人不知是有什么毛病，他总是说一不二，又冷又绝。

比如，他说要帮周九良开蒙，就果真用了一年时间帮他开蒙，周九良开始能自己阅读四书五经、闲篇杂句的时候，他就又不再来了。周九良算着算着，就走了神，他不知道有多想念孟鹤堂隔三差五就来的那段日子。

早知道孟鹤堂教会了他就不再来，就不那么认真的学了，周九良撇了撇嘴，无比唾弃执着于黏着孟鹤堂求教的十岁的自己。为了听孟鹤堂一句“不错”的夸奖，十岁的小孩可谓是三更灯火五更鸡，巴巴的缠着孟鹤堂炫耀自己有多在意他教给自己的东西，结果一年就把孟鹤堂想教给他的知识学了个干净，在某天的检查功课之后，孟鹤堂很满意的点了点头，摸了摸小孩的脑袋，然后就不再来了。

周九良叹了口气，看了一眼东边巍峨的山峰，轻轻念叨：“不是说我出了什么事你都会知道的嘛...那为什么从来不来看我？”十三四岁的小孩有着世界上最旺盛的精力，同时也有最旺盛的作死的心，周九良抓心挠肝的想再见孟鹤堂一面，于是就抓着孟鹤堂曾说过的话里这点小小的希望，开始了专属于小朋友的幼稚作死之路。

先是在周九良十二岁那年，也就是将近一年没见到孟鹤堂的时候，周九良费劲的把厨房里的米箱米袋全都拖到了院子里，在小院中抛洒着米粒，引得十里八乡的雀鸟都来参加这次盛宴。经过了所有雀鸟和周九良自己的奋斗，终于把所有的米都吃了下去，周九良撑的半夜没睡着觉，满心想着第二天孟鹤堂会出现给他送米，或者干脆骂他一顿。

可是第二天醒过来的时候米箱米袋都好好的放回了原位，院子里留下的鸟雀羽毛也全都被清扫干净，从此周九良没再见过有什么雀鸟在他院中停留，所有鸟类仿佛都被下了禁令，连飞过小院的上空都要加速呼扇翅膀，生怕被周九良请下来吃米似的。

再是周九良十三岁那年，小孩喜欢上了在山林里疯跑，尤其喜欢探知未知的领域。

山林里是不乏野兽的，偶尔睡觉时都能听到密林深处的咆哮声，周九良兴奋又紧张，腰里别着斧子，装模作样的在密林中穿行探险。

不过小孩后来就对这项活动完全丧失了兴趣，因为有一次，周九良在林间遇到了一只吊睛白额虎。当时这虎正在追逐一只母鹿，周九良在树下歇息，忽然听得林子里有拔山倒树声，刚站起身来，便与伸出了利爪的猛虎和惊恐万分的鹿打上了照面。周九良的头脑一下子变成了空白，下意识的摸上了腰间的斧子，不过还没等他把斧头抽出来，那猛虎就忙不迭的转头离开了，只剩下惊魂未定的鹿与周九良愣在原地大眼瞪小眼。

又经过了几次作死的实验之后，周九良断定，这林子里的猛兽没有不怕自己的，就连偶然路过的野狗看到他也自动夹起了尾巴。不过也该感谢这一年来周九良对于山林孜孜不倦的探索，至少瘦弱的小孩在充沛的运动和全面丰富的饮食中长高了个子，手臂上也有了线条流畅的肌肉，也许从那时起，就不该称他为“小朋友”，他已经是一个挺拔结实的少年了。

周九良坐在蒲团上，盯着万里无云的天空发起了呆。

也许是太过于孤单，也许是孟鹤堂实在太富有吸引力，总之周九良没有一日不想着他那个甩手掌柜似的便宜叔父。他想念孟鹤堂边看着他背书边飞快的编手里的蒲团的样子，想念孟鹤堂偶尔在他面前用点小法术哄他开心的样子，想念孟鹤堂在阳光里眯着眼睛，懒洋洋的打着盹，发现自己停下了手上的活计盯着他发呆时，假装生气的样子。

周九良终于算清了与孟鹤堂分别的日夜，原来已经过去了整整三年。三年间，除了周九良生辰时送来的礼物，孟鹤堂没有一次主动与他联系过。

周九良越想越委屈，吸了吸鼻子，赌气起身回了屋里。

明日就是十月廿八，周九良的十五岁生辰，周九良知道，今年会如同往年一样，有一只或者两只青鸟做贼一样的飞进他的小院中，把礼物放在当门，就又忙不迭的飞走，这是往年周九良一宿不睡观察总结出的经验。

虽然明知孟鹤堂不会来，但是周九良今年还是一直挑着灯，等待着那两只送信的青鸟，他今年又想出了新的鬼主意。

果然，快要破晓时，青鸟落在了他的小院。

这次只来了一只，小鸟贼头贼脑的落了下来，小心翼翼的把衔着的一封书信放在了地上，刚要飞走，它忽然瞥见了周九良裹着件皮毛大氅，坐在堂屋里，正有点谄媚的笑着看它：“仙家，仙家别走，听我说句话啊？”

虽然周九良笑的是很可爱，但是小鸟还是差点心脏病发，猝死当场，它忙不迭的振翅飞了起来，不顾周九良追在身后哀怨的呼唤：“听我说句话嘛，就一句！”小信差可不敢违背派遣他来的仙家的命令，穿着一身白衣的仙家坐在树杈上，闭着眼睛修炼，说话没有什么情绪起伏的波澜：“送完信就回来，勿与人类交流。”

小鸟一想到这，呼扇翅膀的频率又快了些，违背仙家的命令这种鸟事，谁爱干谁干。

周九良追到了院中，却没喊住送信来的青鸟，他有些懊恼的捡起了院子中的信，回了堂屋。

往常的生辰礼物，要么是大部头的古书，要么是新制的衣物，这次竟然只有薄薄一封信，周九良顶着一宿没睡的困倦，忙不迭的点上油灯，拆开了信。是孟鹤堂的手笔，与他当年教自己临帖时写下的字迹一样，上面只有短短一句话，却让周九良顿时呼吸不畅，愣在了当场。

上面写着：天明时见，与你过生辰，勿为难信差。

周九良摩挲着孟鹤堂的署名，嘴角咧到了耳根，他兴奋的手足无措，像是个猛然得到了百两黄金不知该怎么挥霍的穷光蛋。

孟鹤堂是天明时分才来的，他在院中恢复成了人形，却没看到意料之中的，周九良急切等待着的身影。

比起三年前，孟鹤堂的法力似乎更加精进了，鹤形的样子更加挺拔威武，曾被天雷灼伤的羽毛也已经全数恢复完成，甚至更加光鲜，只是人形的模样还是一点都没变，仍旧是与周九良初见时的样子。为了赴约，孟鹤堂还特意换了一身月白色外袍，一想到周九良，他的神色略微温和了些，挑起了风门帘子走进了屋里。

周九良就是关键时候掉链子的典型，收到信的时候过于兴奋，乃至于现在抱着孟鹤堂的那封亲笔信在床上睡得东倒西歪，孟鹤堂在他身边站了半晌都没有察觉。孟鹤堂轻叹了口气，转身出了卧房，先去厨房转了一圈，看了看米箱面箱，又去到院中，把昨日周九良赌气乱扔的斧头收好。

昨日周九良在树荫下躺着读书，那本诗集还未收起，孟鹤堂捡起来一看便摇了头：“整天读的都是什么歪门邪道。”

孟鹤堂的手掌轻轻抚在了周九良的额前，那只手略微发凉，体温似乎要比健康强壮的人类少年低一些，周九良皱了皱眉，咕哝了一句：“孟鹤堂。”却仍旧没有醒来，孟鹤堂揉了揉他的脑袋：“现在连叔父也不叫了？”

周九良猛地睁开了眼睛。

少年的样子已经不再适合黏着长辈撒娇了，强壮的手臂和结实的肩头都带着一种天然的雄性的压迫感，可是周九良不管那一套，他猛地坐起了身，把坐在他床边的孟鹤堂抱了个满怀。孟鹤堂被他圈在怀里，有些不自在的挪了挪身体，有些不知所措的感到周九良的手臂收紧，把他的腰牢牢箍住：“我好想你，你为什么从来都不来看我？”

孟鹤堂挣扎无用，只得用他那点仅剩的长辈尊严下命令，他伸手拍了拍周九良的后背：“先放开我。”周九良却摇了摇头：“我不，我想你。”孟鹤堂皱起了眉，加重了语气：“放开。”

周九良只好松了手。

孟鹤堂看着小朋友有点委屈的、湿漉漉的眼神，突然就有点语塞，他脸上闪过了一瞬纠结，终于开了口：“生辰快乐。”周九良还是很委屈，他点了点头，想凑上来，可是又有点不敢：“谢谢叔父。”孟鹤堂打量着周九良的眉眼，心下倒有些不忍，他犹豫着伸出手，像三年前那样，摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“乖。”

眼看着孟鹤堂已经坐在了堂屋，慢慢的用小刀为他削着一只鸭梨，周九良还是觉得恍若隔世，他不禁伸手去触碰孟鹤堂的衣摆，确认日思夜想的人是真的存在，而不是美好梦境中的泡影。

“做什么？”孟鹤堂削下了一块鸭梨，送到了周九良嘴边：“吃。”周九良张口吃下了鸭梨，口齿不清地呢喃：“像做梦一样。”孟鹤堂竟然笑了一下：“你老想着见我干什么？”周九良咽下了嘴里的梨，又朝着孟鹤堂张嘴，示意还要：“啊，我除了你还能想谁？我每天都盼着你来见我。”

孟鹤堂削梨的动作突然顿了一下，周九良警觉，马上支起了身体：“削手了？”孟鹤堂奇怪的看了他一眼，把一片鸭梨塞进他嘴里：“你担心什么，我是神仙啊，削到又怎么样。”周九良嚼着梨，口齿不清的开始嘟囔：“我就是担心你，我就是整天都想你，神仙都这么没心肝的么？”

孟鹤堂没再言语，过了好半晌，那一个梨都进了周九良的肚，他擦了擦手，才慢悠悠的开始说话：“你也十五岁了。”周九良点了点头，孟鹤堂的眼神有点缥缈，并没有在他的身上停留：“人类十五岁的时候，会择另一个人类定亲，然后读书中举，养活妻小，对么？”

周九良托着下巴，对孟鹤堂这番话不甚感兴趣：“有些人是那样的吧。”孟鹤堂看着窗外的梧桐，又想起那年的仓皇，如果周九良曾问过他的父母，便应该知道，他的父亲便是十五岁与他的母亲定下了亲，十七岁过了乡试，便正式迎娶了他母亲过门。

“你在这里生活了这些年，学着伐木、念书，自己一个人生活的很好，”孟鹤堂把眼神转回到了周九良身上，他伸手摸了摸周九良的脸颊，眼神中多了些不明不白的情愫：“倘若现在让你下山，你也能过上那样的生活，考个秀才，找份工作，不必再像我接你回来那年一样受人欺侮。”

周九良终于听懂了孟鹤堂的弦外之音，他睁大了眼睛：“你什么意思？”

孟鹤堂定定的看着他：“我今天来，就是给你最后一次选择的机会，我希望你公平、冷静的审视自己的生活，你到底希望留在这，还是希望就此下山去？我不会干涉你，也不希望你因为对我的感情改变想法，我三年不见你，意图也都在此。”

周九良放肆的挥洒米粒的时候，孟鹤堂站在山崖，抱着胳膊看着，不知不觉的就勾起了嘴角，他干脆打了个呼哨，把附近所有的鸟雀都遣了过去陪周九良胡闹。周九良晚上狠狠的吃了两大碗饭，终于把剩下的那点可怜的米全都吃进了肚中，孟鹤堂等到三更天才等到胡闹的小朋友睡着。

周九良不知道，孟鹤堂送来了米，替他打扫了院落，并且趁他睡的四仰八叉的时候捏了捏他的鼻梁嗔怪：“幼稚。”

周九良在林子里乱跑的时候，也从来都没有注意过，他头顶总是跟着一只青鸟。

凡是生长在这座山上的飞禽走兽都认得那是仙家的信使，因此各个遇到周九良都忙不迭的转身逃命。也有不信邪的，偷偷潜伏在周九良时常经过的路上，不过周九良路过之前，叛逆的走兽就已经被面无表情的仙家清理了个干净。

脑袋有点迟钝的小朋友在林子里乱走乱撞时，从来也意识不到，自己所行之处俱是坦途。

屋子里沉默了良久，孟鹤堂看着周九良长开了的眉眼，手指在桌面上轻轻地敲着，他不错眼的看着周九良的表情由一开始的无所谓变成了惊愕，最后又变成了委屈，周九良咬住了自己的嘴唇，这时候倒像是个被大人欺负了的小朋友，孟鹤堂还在好整以暇的等待着他的决定，却被他这样的表情唬了一跳：“你...怎么了？这是什么表情？”

周九良猛地站了起来，椅子都被他撞的晃了三晃，孟鹤堂也缓缓的起了身，看着他的样子，轻叹了口气：“我送你下山会很快，不用急在...”

孟鹤堂的下半句话被硬生生的咽了回去，因为周九良已经抱住了他，明明已经跟他一样高，甚至比他还要强壮不少的少年一点也没意识到这种撒娇姿势现在看来有多么的暧昧，他的手掌从孟鹤堂胁下穿过，又像锁扣一样搭上了他的肩膀。

他的声音因为急切，甚至带上了颤抖：“我不是三年前就说了吗，我死都不会走，你就因为这种破事忍心三年不来见我，没心肝！”

孟鹤堂无从反驳，他的声音弱了下来：“我是希望你能好好考虑...”周九良急切的摇了摇头，把孟鹤堂抱得更紧了，孟鹤堂轻轻“唔”了一声，周九良体温火烫，贴的太近让他感到有些别扭，可是周九良不会放手的，孟鹤堂心知肚明，他只得轻轻拍了拍周九良结实的后背：“所以你会留下，对不对？”

周九良点了点头：“你赶我我都不走。”孟鹤堂便不再说话了，任由周九良把他抱得死紧。

小孩儿的那点委屈仿佛永远都不会消散，过了好半晌，孟鹤堂感觉自己都快被灼人的热度点燃了，周九良才稍微放松了点。小孩的下巴搁在了孟鹤堂肩上，近乎贪婪的呼吸着孟鹤堂身上熟悉的松香味：“你想过我没？这三年。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，没有说话。

周九良也没有追问，他状若无意的侧过了脸，嘴唇划过孟鹤堂裸露的脖颈，在那上面停留了一瞬，便触电一样的挪开了。孟鹤堂很庆幸周九良没有追问，也没有注意到周九良的小动作，他的私心正在胸膛里跳动着，保守着属于仙家的秘密。

他真的好希望周九良喜欢上这片让他衣食无忧、自由自在的山林，他好希望周九良永远都不要走。

只是神仙是永远都不会把私心吐露出来的，他吸了口气，轻声说：“这三年，我也想过你。”


	4. Chapter 4

孟鹤堂的手指抚上了胸口的盘扣，慢慢搓捻着，却不想扣上。他看着面前的铜镜里反射出的，堂屋里正兴奋地等着他的周九良的身影，默默叹了口气。  
“哎呀，快点嘛，快点嘛。”周九良果然还是看不下去了，急急火火的从堂屋进了卧房，拉着孟鹤堂的胳膊把他的身体转向自己，飞快的给他系上了剩余的两颗扣子，孟鹤堂轻轻摸了摸正低着头给他系扣子的毛绒绒的脑袋，声音有气无力：“非得去吗？”  
周九良的笑容一下子消失了，他瘪了瘪嘴：“不去了吗？你不是答应我了嘛...”孟鹤堂果然还是不忍心的，他笑了一下：“我没说不去...”“那走吧。”周九良一瞬间又恢复了笑脸，拉着孟鹤堂的手腕把他拽出了门。

对于把握孟鹤堂的喜好与心情这方面，周九良在15岁的一年中已经修炼成了一个小滑头。  
想当初十五岁生日时，孟鹤堂让他做出抉择，抉择是做了，可是周九良借题发挥，闹了好一段时间的气。小孩闷着头不理软下性子来哄他的叔父，任由孟鹤堂在他身边转来转去，就是不正眼看他，白鹤无奈之下只好每天都到周九良面前去晃悠，又赔上了好多新奇的、哄孩子的小玩意，这才把别扭的小朋友哄得回心转意。  
从那以后，仙家就被小滑头拿捏的稳稳的。周九良虽不忍心冷落孟鹤堂太久，但是使个性子撒个娇还是得心应手的，就像今天早晨哄着孟鹤堂出门一般。

孟鹤堂化成了白鹤，跪在了周九良面前，方便他攀上自己的后背，周九良轻轻松松的翻身坐在了孟鹤堂背上，抚了抚他的翎毛，趁着孟鹤堂扇腾翅膀起飞的功夫，跟他聊天：“你不能用法术穿好衣服吗？纽扣还需要自己扣，还扣得那么慢。”孟鹤堂楞了一下，扇了扇翅膀带着小朋友腾了空：“非不能也，实不为也，用法术很累，且也不是能随便用的。”周九良被他话里的一堆“也”搞得没了兴趣，随便应和了几句就不再说话了。  
白鹤在小院中盘旋了一圈，便往东南方俯冲了下去，山风凌冽，周九良抱紧了大鸟的脖颈，化回原形的孟鹤堂体温升高了些，脸颊贴在软乎乎的羽毛上，似乎抵消了一些山风的寒冷。孟鹤堂减慢了速度，有一下没一下的扇着翅膀，更多的是接着风力在空中滑翔，他开了口：“冷？”周九良摇了摇头：“不冷，你身上暖和。”  
孟鹤堂抖了抖身上的羽毛，侧身避开了迎面的层云：“待会儿到了地方别乱晃悠，跟在我身边，有想要的东西就告诉我。”周九良一口一个“是”，小孩儿的兴奋劲儿又被勾了起来，眼看着城镇越来越近，周九良的眼睛里都闪起了光，他期待这一天已经期待了很久了。

这是孟鹤堂送给他的十六岁生日礼物——他好说歹说求了半天才要来的。他想让孟鹤堂陪他一起去人类的镇子上逛一逛集市，见些新奇东西，孟鹤堂本来坚决反对，他本就不喜欢人类，何况还担心周九良乱跑乱转出意外，但实在经不住小孩的软磨硬泡，最终也只能无奈答应。  
山风中，孟鹤堂难得话多，把嘱咐的话说了一堆，才带着周九良降落在了城外的一个小庙里，化回了人形，孟鹤堂理了理衣摆，依旧微微皱着眉：“等下进了城，一定要跟在我身边，我不说...唔。”周九良伸手捂上了他的嘴，小孩摇头晃脑，念念有词：“你不说话我也不说话，少在人前叫你叔父，想要什么一定要告诉你，还有吗？”  
孟鹤堂化成人形之后的眼睛仍旧带着点琥珀色的通透，此时正一眨不眨的看着周九良的眼睛，周九良这才后知后觉的感觉到了手掌下温热柔软的触感，那是孟鹤堂的嘴唇，他脸一下烧的通红，手忙脚乱的收回了自己的手。孟鹤堂看着小孩突如其来的羞赧神色，一脸莫名其妙，他伸手拉住了周九良的手腕：“记的挺清楚的，我们走吧。”

今日是十月廿八，恰逢集市，孟鹤堂拉着周九良避开了一辆运水的马车，看着周九良一副没见过世面的样子不禁笑了出来：“没见过？”周九良的眼光一直跟随着马车，直到它消失在街角，他摇了摇头，反握住孟鹤堂的手腕：“我先前都在山脚乡下生活，连马都很少见，进城更是我很小很小时候的事情了。”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，两人继续往集市中心走去，街道旁逐渐变得更热闹了起来，酒肆的招旗在风中飘摇着，此起彼伏的叫卖声把周九良听得五迷三道，他拉着孟鹤堂的腕子，在各个摊位面前流连忘返，连卖脂粉的地方都不放过，搞得孟鹤堂差点就掏钱买了周九良一直盯着看的那盒玫瑰胭脂。  
周九良活像个没见过人的小狗，横冲直撞，对什么都是万分新奇，集市逛到一半，孟鹤堂开始庆幸自己的钱不是一分一厘辛苦挣来的，不然就凭他可养不活周九良这么个混小子。正发着呆，周九良忽然回过了身，把拿着的一块熟梨糕送到了孟鹤堂嘴边：“这个好吃！”  
孟鹤堂无奈的笑了笑，张嘴让周九良把糕点喂进了他嘴里，又伸手揩掉了周九良嘴边的一小块糖渍：“祖宗，慢点吃。”周九良冲他笑了笑，露出两排白牙，紧接着就又像个小狗崽子一样，开始在集市上四处转悠，孟鹤堂只能由他牵着，被动的参观着人类的城镇与集市。

十月廿八，平地木，中下卦，主小凶，宜开仓、出行、招赘，忌嫁娶、祈福、动土。  
路过个张贴着黄历的小摊，孟鹤堂走神看了一眼，看着带着小圆眼镜的看相先生正唾沫横飞的给客人讲着什么，不禁有些想笑，他刚想转头跟周九良说些什么，却发现抓在自己腕子上的手不知道什么时候已经松开了。  
孟鹤堂愣在了人流中，他的表情忽然变得紧张了起来，嘴唇也在轻微发着抖，他原地转了两圈，小声叫着周九良的名字，可是却没看到周九良的身影。

周九良回头看了一眼，兴奋的舔了舔嘴唇，他方才就听到了小巷子里有冰糖葫芦的叫卖声，好不容易才等到孟鹤堂走神，急急火火的就松开了孟鹤堂的手腕，冲进了小巷子。他身上带了几个当年给别人做工挣下的铜板，买几个冰糖葫芦足够了，小孩儿幼稚兮兮的想要给叔父一个小小的惊喜，这才鬼鬼祟祟的自己溜了出来。  
小巷子里的叫卖声悠悠扬扬飘飘荡荡，周九良追着跑了好一会儿，才追上正扛着稻草靶子的老板，靶子上插满了糖葫芦，周九良粗粗扫了一圈，就叫住了老板：“哎，老板等一下，我买糖葫芦。”  
老板的口音不像本地人，他看着周九良满脸堆笑，把稻草靶子放在了地上：“您随便挑。”周九良拿了一串海棠果的，又拿了一串红果的，最后拿了串山药豆的，三根糖葫芦有些沉甸甸的，蘸着满满的糖脆，周九良摸了摸口袋掏出四个铜板，递给了老板：“这些够吗？”  
老板接过了钱，看了两眼，又有些为难的看了周九良一眼：“这...”周九良有些疑惑：“唔，这些不够？”老板摇了摇头，还未来得及说话，就听见天上传来了猎猎的衣摆作响声，一个身着白衣的人从墙头落在了两人面前，微微带着喘，鬓发因为方才奔走变得有些散乱，孟鹤堂一把攥住了周九良的手，把他抱在了怀里，长长的出了一口气。

周九良愣住了，孟鹤堂的喘息声在他耳边近在咫尺，身体也在随着喘息的频率微微起伏，他条件反射，伸手搂住了孟鹤堂的腰：“别担心，我在这儿呢，怎么喘成这样？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，半晌说不出话，只靠在周九良身上平复呼吸。小朋友有些手足无措，他看了一眼旁边站着欲言又止的老板，刚打算把糖葫芦还回去，却被孟鹤堂制止了：“想...想要就买...”  
孟鹤堂在周九良怀里回了身，从腰间摸出了三枚大钱交给了老板，不动声色的把周九良付的那几个铜板收了回来，店老板道了声谢，赶紧扛着稻草靶子离这俩怪人远远的，连继续吆喝叫卖都没顾上。周九良默默抱紧了伏在他肩头喘息的孟鹤堂，这时候才意识到自己错了，他讨好的蹭了蹭孟鹤堂的侧脸：“叔父我错了。”  
孟鹤堂已经冷静了下来，他咬着嘴唇，拧了一把周九良腰间的软肉，气的咬牙切齿：“乱跑！”周九良没躲，被他拧的“哎呦”一声，疼的龇牙咧嘴，他小心翼翼的把糖葫芦送到了孟鹤堂面前：“想...想给你买这个，又不知道你喜欢哪种，想给你惊喜，所以...所以才想背着你偷偷来的。”  
三根糖葫芦亮晶晶的，被小孩攥在手里，孟鹤堂想继续发火也找不到理由，他长长的叹了口气，接过了那三根糖葫芦，又用另一只手把周九良牵住，微微汗湿的手心温度比平时高了不少，周九良乖乖地让孟鹤堂牵着手，跟在了他的身后：“叔父我们找个地方歇会儿吧，你是不是累了？”  
孟鹤堂正看着那三根糖葫芦别扭，听到小孩的询问心里又是无名火起，不过他的确累了，骂人的腔调都变得软软的：“要不是你乱跑...我不至于这样。”

回到了主街上，孟鹤堂无视行人有些奇怪的目光，拉着周九良进了靠街的一家茶馆小坐。  
方才周九良忽然消失，孟鹤堂急的失了分寸，就用了些法术，靠着周九良早上给他系扣子时残留的一点味道才找到周九良的行踪。于是心急如焚的仙家当街就腾空上了屋檐，在行人的一片惊叫中踩着砖瓦扬长而去，才找到了小巷里的周九良。  
孟鹤堂给自己和周九良都斟上了茶，两人面对面坐着，相顾无言。周九良还有些忐忑，搓捻着袖口，打量着孟鹤堂的脸色：“你还生我气吗？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“我本来就没生气，我若是生气，干脆把你扔在街上自己回山里，岂不清净？”  
周九良讨好的笑了笑：“你舍不得。”孟鹤堂喝了口热茶，脸色缓和了些许：“再乱跑，我让你看看我舍不舍得。”说完，孟鹤堂就把糖葫芦递给了周九良：“吃吧，再不吃糖要化了。”周九良却摇了摇头：“你吃，给你买的。”孟鹤堂失笑：“我一个人吃会撑死在这，你不是说过喜欢山药豆吗，吃。”  
周九良偷笑了一下，他原本以为孟鹤堂对他的事都是漫不经心，没想到这点小事他还记得。于是他便接过了孟鹤堂手里的那串山药豆，和孟鹤堂一起嘎嘣嘎嘣的吃了起来。

孟鹤堂的吃相一向斯文，他慢慢的咀嚼着红果儿，看着周九良的样子，像是在发呆。  
周九良的眉眼与他父亲当年几乎有八分像，孟鹤堂打量着周九良的样子，手指在衣料上轻轻搓捻，不知道又想了些什么，他喃喃自语：“你爹原先总爱买海棠果吃。”周九良已经吃完了手上那串山药豆的糖葫芦，又觊觎起了孟鹤堂手上那串海棠果的，他看了一眼糖葫芦，又看了一眼孟鹤堂，然后伸手摘下了黏在孟鹤堂嘴边的一颗糖脆，随手塞进了自己嘴里：“嗯？你说什么？”  
孟鹤堂楞了一下，摇了摇头：“没说什么，我说你和你爹长得很像。”周九良笑的腼腆，他接过了孟鹤堂递过来的那串海棠果：“那我吃啦？你还想吃咱再去买，我爹...我爹当年也和你这么好吗？”孟鹤堂又咬下了一颗红果儿：“不，你和我最好。”

吃饱喝足，孟鹤堂终于恢复了些精力，虽然他不说，但刚刚心急用的法术的确让他有些疲惫，他看了看远山的暮色，转头看向周九良：“玩够了吗？要不要回去？”周九良也在看着远山，他拉住了孟鹤堂的手，手指在他恢复了温凉的手心轻轻摩挲，小孩儿的脸在夕阳的光中棱角分明，让孟鹤堂一怔，周九良握紧了孟鹤堂的手心：“你对我好是因为我像我爹吗？”  
周九良的确长大了，他的心智灵透的很，正从一点点的蛛丝马迹中猜测着孟鹤堂与他父亲当年的纠葛。周九良抿起了嘴唇，认真的看着孟鹤堂略显惊愕的神色，又问了一遍：“当年把我捡回去，养着我，都是想报答我爹吗？”  
孟鹤堂皱起了眉，他没有收回被周九良握住的自己的手，他看着周九良的神色，语气平静：“没有，就算我是报答，也只是报答你当年救了我，跟你爹没有关系，我认识你爹只是巧合。”孟鹤堂的后半句话没有说，他甚至想告诉周九良，如果是因为你爹，当年压根懒得去帮你。  
周九良笑了，他的神色蓦地缓和了下来，眼睛里闪着灼灼的光：“那就全是因为我？因为喜欢我？”孟鹤堂有些费解，他歪了歪脑袋，看着周九良忽然兴奋起来的样子，感到莫名其妙：“算是吧，你干嘛？”周九良伸手抱住了孟鹤堂的肩膀，他抑制不住语气里的笑意：“我也喜欢你。”  
神仙仍旧有些莫名其妙，他不明所以的伸手拍了拍趴在他肩膀上撒娇的小屁孩：“你那么喜欢我，就听听我的话，少让我操点心。”周九良点了点头，仍旧笑得见牙不见眼：“我最听你的啦。”


	5. Chapter 5

厚底棉靴是孟鹤堂上次来时带的，此时踩在雪上，发出轻微的咯吱声，仿佛是娇气的新雪被莽撞的小子踩痛了，发出的娇嗔。

周九良兴奋地在雪里踩来踩去，脚印连接成环，把他自己困在了中心。他咯咯笑着，蹲下捧起了一捧松软的新雪，往天上一撒，飘落下来的雪花纷纷扬扬的落在了他的肩头发梢，两三粒识相的落在了他的眼睫，亲吻他的眼角眉梢。

此地有许久没落过这样大的雪了，至少在周九良在此生活的这些年里，从未见过这样厚的积雪，山林被松软的积雪层层覆盖，从小院中望出去，只有一望无际的一片银白。

孟鹤堂坐在院中的梧桐树上，揣着手看着院子里小朋友在胡闹。鸟儿一向有个攀高望远的习性，平时在小院中与周九良作伴时，也总喜欢坐在高高的树杈上，看着树荫下的周九良摇头晃脑的吟诵诗句。孟鹤堂今日仍旧是一身白色衣裳，只有腰上松松的系了一条天青色腰封，随着他的动作勾勒出细瘦柔韧的腰肢。

他呼出了一口白气，看着周九良跑去拿放在院墙旁边的扫帚，却被脚下的雪绊倒，忍不住笑了：“慢点，摔痛了没？”周九良的脸红扑扑的，他朝向孟鹤堂露出了个大大的笑脸，马上爬了起来：“没有！棉袍厚着呢！”

在扫帚的帮助下，周九良很快就把雪聚成了厚厚的一堆，孟鹤堂靠在树干上，玩心大起，挥手召了一阵风过来，又把那堆雪吹的四散。周九良笑着扭头看他，做了个怪相，小鼻子皱了起来：“别闹！我想堆雪人呢，你搅和我！”孟鹤堂亦忍不住笑，这才觉得自己行为幼稚，挥了挥手又把那堆雪聚了回去：“好啦。”

周九良又跑回库房拿了铁锹，在那堆雪上拍拍打打，搞得孟鹤堂也好奇了起来，他坐直了身体，看着小孩动作，不一会儿，那堆雪就变成了人形，小孩解下了自己的大氅披在雪人身上，兴奋的回过头去跟孟鹤堂汇报：“这是我！”

孟鹤堂笑着点了点头：“很好。”周九良笑了一下，就又回过了头去，铲起另一堆雪开始敲敲打打，孟鹤堂饶有兴趣，托起了下巴：“这又是谁？”周九良没有回头，加快了手上的动作：“你待会就知道啦！”孟鹤堂笑了，他又唤过了风，将更多的雪聚向小朋友的游乐场，果不其然，很快，另一个雪人就完成了。

周九良打量了一下他的杰作，三两步跑到了孟鹤堂所在的树下，伸开了双臂：“你下来看，我弄好啦。”孟鹤堂暗自好笑，挥了挥手：“我自己能下得去，你在下面我反而怕砸到你，走远一点。”小孩却仍旧倔强的伸着双臂，他鼓起了双颊，又开始撒娇：“我不嘛。”

孟鹤堂从来都对他的这种理所当然的赖皮没有办法，他只好用了个法术，从树杈上跃下，像一片雪花一样，在风小心翼翼的簇拥下，飘落在了周九良的怀里。孟鹤堂靠在了少年肩头，偏过脑袋去看他：“现在满意了？”周九良用力把他往上抛了抛，把他的膝弯搂的更紧，小孩抱着他的叔父，很有成就感的跑向了自己堆的那两个雪人。

周九良刚脱下的大氅的边缘已经被雪人沾湿了，而另一个雪人还是一片洁白，孟鹤堂也懒得让任性的小朋友把他放下，干脆就窝在了他怀里：“另一个呢，是谁？”周九良的眼睛亮的像是星星，他低头看着孟鹤堂，雀跃期待简直要从眼神中满溢出来：“是你呀。”

孟鹤堂楞了一下，然后笑了：“那确实是一片白。”他想了想，又低声掐了个诀，腰间那条松垮垮的腰封便系在了雪人身上，孟鹤堂伸手摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“好了，这下更像了。”

等到周九良终于在雪堆里玩了个够，他身上都出了一层薄汗，孟鹤堂早在屋里燃了火炉，随手丢了几个栗子在火盆中烧着，周九良从外面疯跑进屋子里时，栗子壳恰好被炭火灼烧裂口，发出轻微的爆响，周九良凑在了火炉边，伸出通红的手烤火取暖，然后那十根被冻成了小胡萝卜的手指就被皱着眉的孟鹤堂伸手攥在了手心。

孟鹤堂一边使着法术，把已经被炙烤的发出了香气的栗子拾起放在盘中，一边嗔怪着帮周九良暖手：“这么大人了，怎么还像小孩一样没谱。”周九良也不反驳，只傻笑着看他：“栗子好香啊。”

第二日山中仍旧是银装素裹，孟鹤堂午时才到了周九良居住的小院，他手里还提着坛桃花酒，想留给周九良暖身。走进院中，孟鹤堂随手使了个法术，院中两个已经有点走了形的雪人瞬间回到了它们昨日的状态，孟鹤堂打量了两眼，这才满意的勾起了嘴角，进了堂屋。

周九良却没在，孟鹤堂把酒放在了堂屋桌上，低声咕哝：“今日又偷懒么，不起来读书。”打帘进了卧房，孟鹤堂坐在了周九良床边，伸手戳了戳被子里那个人形的脑袋：“几时了？不起床么？”周九良掀开了被子，声音却有气无力，他脸颊通红：“难受...”

孟鹤堂怔住了，他伸手摸上了周九良的额头，摸了好几下，周九良又闭起了眼睛：“哪有用手心试体温的啊？”孟鹤堂又收回了手，不用试都知道周九良肯定在发烧，平时的体温就已经很高了，现在的周九良像是个移动小型火炉，孟鹤堂的手放上去便唬了一跳。

“你等着，等我一下...唔，人类生病，休养生息可能自愈吗？”孟鹤堂站起了身来，想要出门去，临到门口又转回了身，看向了有气无力的周九良。周九良撇了撇嘴：“人有生老病死，若是什么牛羊声息就能治病，世上要多出好多人来。”

孟鹤堂转头便出了门，周九良眼皮发重，看着孟鹤堂出门便化成了鹤飞走，之后就又睡了过去。

再醒过来时，看到的就不是孟鹤堂的脸了，一个从未谋面的老头正努力睁着耷拉的眼皮，看着躺在床上的周九良睁开双眼，这才开口：“仙君，小公子醒了。”周九良与那老头大眼瞪小眼的相互打量了半晌，孟鹤堂才从堂屋进来，他手里端了一碗不知道是什么的药剂，看了一眼醒了的周九良，便欠身向老头道谢：“多谢相助。”

老头伸出了满布皱纹的手，在周九良额头上摸了摸，周九良皱了皱眉，老头的手的触感像是冰凉的树干。老头接过了孟鹤堂手中的汤药，伸手示意周九良起身，孟鹤堂赶紧迎了上去，半搂半抱着把周九良的身体支撑了起来，由着老头喂药。

周九良皱着的眉头能夹死一只苍蝇，老头的手劲儿又大，逼着他满满喝下了那一碗才把他放开，周九良咳了两声，便拱在了孟鹤堂胸前：“苦...”孟鹤堂拍了拍他的后背聊作安慰，小声安抚：“这是山中的万年青仙君，他已在山中修炼了千年了，汤药即饮便可见效，是天上的医官，很快就会好的。”

周九良偷眼看了一眼那个万年青仙君，瘪着嘴与他道谢：“谢谢仙家。”万年青老头默默的还了一礼：“仙君嘱托，不敢怠慢。”周九良扭头就又拱在了孟鹤堂胸口：“嗯...难受...”孟鹤堂低下了头，他摸了摸周九良裸露在外的脖颈，声音不自觉的软了下来：“哪儿难受？还发热吗？”

周九良忙不迭就开始点头：“热...不舒服...”万年青老头脸上的皱纹都急的聚在了一起，像朵菊花，他虚擦了一把额头上的汗，嗫嚅道：“老身的药...绝无问题。”孟鹤堂点了点头：“我知道，是不是九良病的太重了，药量不够？”万年青摊开了手：“人类用这个剂量足够痊愈了。”

周九良又偷瞥了一眼万年青仙倌，老头也在打量他，小孩挑了一下眉毛，仙倌愣在了原地，本来想上前的步伐也停住了。孟鹤堂的眉心还是紧张的拧着，他又伸手试了试周九良的体温，的确还是有些热，他转向了万年青仙倌：“劳动您了，大约还是需要时间，我送您回府。”说着，孟鹤堂便把周九良又安顿回了被窝，他掖了掖周九良的被角，又抚了一下他的额头：“我送仙君回去，很快就会回来给你做吃的了，吃些东西也许会好些。”

周九良被被褥蒙住了大半张脸，眉毛一耷拉看起来可怜巴巴的：“那你快点回来。”然后，趁孟鹤堂不注意，又瞥了一眼万年青仙君，老头现在陷入了一种微妙的迷茫，也许这是他作为神仙生涯中的唯一一颗绊脚石。

被周九良搅和成这样，万年青哪还敢让孟鹤堂送，老头颤颤巍巍的自己驾云走了，临走还给孟鹤堂留下了一帖药剂，免得周九良故态复萌。

孟鹤堂只好又回到了周九良身边，他还是有些担心，坐在周九良的床边，态度是自己都没意识到的温柔：“饿不饿，还难受吗？”周九良的眼睛半阖半开，还挺有病中慵懒的样子，他看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，开始大言不惭：“还热，还在发烧，难受。”

孟鹤堂皱着眉，有些无措：“我再去给你熬一帖药，好不好？”周九良苦着脸，摇了摇头：“苦，不喝。”孟鹤堂搓了搓手心：“怎么办呢...”周九良舔了舔嘴唇：“叔父...”孟鹤堂沉浸在焦虑中，仍有心力顾及小孩的撒娇：“怎的了？”

“你身上凉...”周九良从被子中伸出了手，那手心仍旧滚烫，他拉住了孟鹤堂的手腕：“抱抱我好不好？你抱着舒服。”

搁在平时，也许孟鹤堂就能发现小孩眼中闪闪烁烁的期待和狡黠了，可惜现在仙家满脑子都是人类的脆弱与生死轮回，他马上就掀开了周九良身上的被子，脱下鞋履，躺在了周九良身边，他张开了手臂，把浑身滚烫的小孩抱在了怀里，忍受着小孩滚烫的脸颊在自己有些凉的脖颈上磨蹭：“你身上好热。”

周九良轻声“嗯”了一声，他试探着伸出双手，揽住了孟鹤堂的腰肢，孟鹤堂并没有动作，乖乖地躺着充当人形冰袋，任由病中的小孩动作。于是周九良就放下了心，他像攀上了浮木的落水者，把孟鹤堂抱了个结结实实。

少年的身体甚至比仙家还要壮出一圈去，孟鹤堂被小孩抱着，忽然就走神，想到了他刚把周九良捡回来的那一年，那一年的小孩瘦弱矮小，像个病恹恹的猫崽子，如今却已经如他一样高，比他还要结实强壮了。孟鹤堂的手抚上了周九良的手臂，轻轻摸了摸：“你真是长大了。”

周九良不知道他为何发此感想，但是孟鹤堂轻柔的动作只隔着一层中衣，把此刻本来就没什么正经心的小孩撩拨的心痒，他干脆伸手握住了孟鹤堂乱动的手，整个人贴的更紧：“别动，你手也凉。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，就乖乖地不动了，靠在周九良怀中，找了个舒适的姿势：“嗯...我不动，你想睡就睡一会儿吧。”

周九良这时候哪有睡觉的心思，他心里痒的像是春日禾苗萌发，奇奇怪怪的想法一个劲儿往外钻。他抱紧了孟鹤堂，最后终于下定了决心，他凑上去亲了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊，然后火速的躲开来，恢复了方才的姿势。

孟鹤堂微微仰起了头，脸上并没有什么不同的表情，他看了周九良一眼，就又靠回了周九良怀中：“干嘛？方才是做什么。”周九良的脸颊红的像是秋日未上霜的柿子，他结结巴巴说不出个所以然来：“呃...那个...你脸上凉，我...我嘴唇热。”

孟鹤堂叹了口气，不疑有他：“到底什么时候才能退烧呢...嘴唇热，贴那一下有用么？”周九良的脸颊更红了，他把脸颊埋在了孟鹤堂的颈窝中，隐藏自己勾起的嘴角：“有用...”

那日晚上又下了一场雪，孟鹤堂看着外面鹅毛纷飞，把给周九良熬好的粥端进了卧房，看着周九良一口一口的吃下了整碗。他微微的笑着，仿佛终于放下了心头的重担，他伸手摸了摸周九良的脸颊：“终于没有那么热了，真好，明天就能大好了。”

周九良却没有他那么开心，他磨磨蹭蹭的拉着孟鹤堂的衣袖，表情显得有点可怜巴巴：“外头下雪了。”孟鹤堂点了点头，又想起了什么似的，拧着周九良的脸颊叮嘱：“别想跑出去玩，万年青仙君同我说了，你发热便是因为风寒，那日不该纵容你脱去大氅。”

周九良点了点头，仍旧拉着孟鹤堂的衣袖不放：“外面下雪了。”孟鹤堂一怔：“嗯？那又怎么了。”小孩眼底闪烁着期待的微光，他扯了扯孟鹤堂的衣袖，声如蚊呐：“你留下来好不好？”

火炕烧的很热，孟鹤堂在睡熟了的小孩怀里费劲的翻了个身，望着倒映着雪色的窗外，他摸了摸腰间环着的周九良的手臂，心中感慨，旧居的床铺，确实比山崖那处新居要温暖一些。


	6. Chapter 6

千门万户曈曈日，总把新桃换旧符。

庙会上张灯结彩人来人往，孟鹤堂这次学了个聪明，用法术变出了一条红绸，把他和周九良的手腕拴在了一起。周九良像是被孟鹤堂牵着的一条小猎犬，在人群中灵敏的穿梭着，他总能准确无误地嗅出最热闹的地方，挂着张红扑扑的笑脸，转头向孟鹤堂撒娇，一定要挤过去看看。

人间的春节带着浓浓的烟火气，把纤尘不染的仙君也染上了一丝温度，为了看起来不那么显眼，孟鹤堂换下了一身白色的装束，换成了街上最普遍的红色，倒衬的他面若皎月，色如春花。孟鹤堂拽着手上的红绸，微微皱着眉，小声让周九良慢些，然后便被急急火火的小孩一把攥住了手，拉着他在人群中闯出了一条路。

路的尽头是一座小庙，此时正有不少香客在排队敬香，孟鹤堂眯眼看了一下，庙中供奉的的仙家今日恰好在此，端坐在香案上接受着信徒的俸禄，垂眸聆听信徒的愿望。周九良兴高采烈的拉了拉孟鹤堂的衣袖：“给我几个铜板。”

孟鹤堂把视线从仙家身上移开：“为什么？”周九良指了指香案前的功德箱：“我想许愿啊。”被他这么一指，那香案上的仙君抬眼望了过来，恰好与孟鹤堂对上了眼神，孟鹤堂微微颔首，那仙家也点头致意，孟鹤堂有点无奈：“你拜我算了，我也能听你许愿。”

周九良又开始耍赖了：“来都来了，给我嘛。”

孟鹤堂只好从口袋中掏出了几枚大钱，放在了周九良手心，又被小孩拉着，一同在香案前站定。周九良往功德箱中投了几枚钱，双手合十闭上了眼睛，孟鹤堂只好也陪着他一起做做样子。正闭着眼睛胡思乱想着小孩许了什么愿望，孟鹤堂却听到了在上的仙家轻声偷笑：“仙君，你家小孩说你今日着一身红衣，像新娘子。”孟鹤堂笑的无奈，睁开眼睛看着旁边正虔诚许愿的小孩，忽的又听那座上的仙家开了口：“还说要永远和你在一起，这愿望恐怕要你亲自帮他实现了，小仙不敢妄为。”

孟鹤堂双手放在胸前轻施一礼：“叨扰仙家，多谢告知。”

年节后便迎来了南上的春风，夜里总能听见山间冰雪消融，碎冰在湍急的河流中相互碰撞的脆响，院里的梧桐树也发出了第一枝新叶，原本挂在枝头上的雪已消融了干净。只是院子里仍旧很是突兀的立着两个雪人，在一片嫩绿的新草中显得有些神奇，关于这事，周九良每次追问都会被孟鹤堂避而不答，但是谁能不知道呢，这必定是某位仙君的那点小小心思。

孟鹤堂有许久不曾回过山崖上的新居了，天冷时旧居床铺暖和，便留下与周九良作伴，久而久之两人谁也不再提分开居住的事情。晨起便一起消磨时光，周九良念书写字、伐木劈柴，孟鹤堂便化回原形修炼，抑或在树杈上窝着补眠，偶尔也一起去林间走走，有孟鹤堂作陪，山间的珍奇猛兽更加不敢进犯，周九良曾遇见过的那只白额吊睛虎还衔来野物进献，伏在孟鹤堂脚下毕恭毕敬，乖得像只狸猫。

今日孟鹤堂仍旧穿着一身白衣，坐在树下的石凳上陪周九良下棋，周九良技不如人，便说些有的没的搅扰人的注意力：“你穿红色好看，你怎么又不穿了啊？我喜欢看你穿红色。”孟鹤堂的手指在自己的下巴上轻轻摩挲，另一只手拈起一粒棋子放下，丝毫没有受到影响：“穿红色，像新娘子？”

孟鹤堂说者无心，周九良可有了意，他的脸马上就变得通红，又心虚，不敢承认自己说过的话，慌乱之下走了个昏招，即刻便成了孟鹤堂的手下败将。孟鹤堂带着笑意，使了个小法术收拾棋盘：“你还嫩点。”一抬头，却发现有只青鸟畏畏缩缩地藏在梧桐树上，被孟鹤堂发现，才急急忙忙飞了下来，立在了孟鹤堂肩头。

信使是个聪明的小家伙，知道自己送来的不是什么好信儿，窝在孟鹤堂肩头不敢乱跑，躲避着周九良有点幽怨的目光。孟鹤堂得到了消息，要出门几日，去别的地方处理一些事情，即刻就要出发。

做神仙的出门不需要打点行李，搁在往常，孟鹤堂早就化回原形跟着信使一起走了，可是现在却在堂屋里团团转，皱着眉头不知道在想什么。周九良虽然不太高兴，但还是跟在了孟鹤堂身边：“你找什么吗？要带东西走？”

孟鹤堂又转悠到了厨房，揭开了米箱的盖子：“不是...”孟鹤堂直起身来，把肩膀上站着的小鸟吓了一跳，险些掉下去：“我出门要好几天，你一个人在家，怕你米面不够吃，有什么需要我又不能及时回来。”周九良撇了撇嘴，有点没好气：“你刚把我捡回来的时候，我不也是一个人在家嘛...那时候都没死，现在有什么可担心的。”

回想起那几年，孟鹤堂有点赧然，语气也不知不觉柔软了起来，仿佛是做坏事被抓了现行，努力说软话讨饶：“那...那时不是...哎呀，不一样的。”

孟鹤堂还在难得的絮絮叨叨，从屋里絮叨到了屋外，连化回原形了还没闲着：“我不在你少去林子里转悠，也不许去泉水里洗浴，现在还是很冷。”周九良抱着膀子看着一大一小两只鸟立在庭院里，其中一只还忍不住的对他说教，这画面有点滑稽，周九良没忍住笑了出来：“好啦，知道了，我在屋子里窝两天，哪儿也不去，等你回来，好不好？”

听到这话，白色的大鸟似乎松了口气的样子，周九良张开了手臂：“过来抱，抱完快走，早点办完事早点回来。”孟鹤堂乖乖地把颀长的颈放置在了周九良肩头，他半阖着眼睛，轻轻在周九良颈侧蹭了蹭：“我很快就会回来的。”

孟鹤堂一走，周九良方才觉得这山间岁月悠长，万分寂寞。

因着孟鹤堂那一箩筐的叮嘱，周九良倒是真的哪儿也没去，坐在屋里读闲书，尤其读了点孟鹤堂平时嫌弃的、不喜欢他读的书。虽说书都是孟鹤堂送来的，但是神仙并不会管这些书籍采买的事，送来的书不过是些寻常世间男孩子看的，古籍大部头居多，但也不乏泛了黄的话本子和奇奇怪怪的逸闻趣事。

搁在平时，周九良还是挺乐意读书的，读到什么红袖添香、珠玉在侧的故事时，还经常偷瞥一眼旁边坐着的孟鹤堂。可是孟鹤堂一走，少年的心就蓦地浮躁了起来，话本子翻了两三页便烦闷的往案上随便一扔，也懒得收起来。

周九良索性开始收拾屋子，卧房里的被褥敛了出去，放在太阳下晒，周九良又打开了立柜，翻找些即将要穿的轻便衣物，同样晾到院子里的晾衣绳上。衣柜里可谓是泾渭分明，白色的衣衫统统是孟鹤堂的，其他颜色的统统是周九良的，周九良不管自己的那堆衣裳，埋头在白色那堆布料里，轻轻嗅了嗅。

周九良把一件件的白色衣衫统统铺在了光秃秃的床铺上，又庄重的一件件叠起来，这一件是孟鹤堂那日陪自己玩雪时穿的，这一件是除夕夜时陪自己燃烟花时穿的，周九良凑上去嗅了嗅，袖口处还残留着点火药味，和孟鹤堂身上独有的暖香。又拎起了一件，周九良抖了抖那件衣裳，忽然听到了几声脆响，这件衣裳的袖口处有个暗袋，方才被他一抖，掉出了几枚大钱和铜板，落在床板上，发出了清脆的金属碰撞声。

“建元通宝...”周九良拈起了一枚铜板，自言自语的读着上头的字，那枚铜板已经很旧了，上面还沾着些不明的污渍。周九良耸了耸肩，这钱是自己做工赚来的，想必是沾上了汗水锈蚀。把铜板放下，周九良又拿起了一枚大钱，这枚钱明显要新一些，还闪烁着铜钱的光亮，周九良摩挲了几下那枚钱币，看了一眼上头的文字，却愣住了。

上头的文字，分明是“永安重宝”。

这件衣服是自己生日时，孟鹤堂穿着与自己下山玩的，周九良把两枚不一样的钱币收了起来，心里有些疑惑：原来当初卖糖葫芦的老板不收自己的钱，却收了孟鹤堂的钱是这个缘故，两枚钱币摆在一起，从中便能看出朝代更迭，年号易主。

钱币的事倒困扰了周九良好几日，他心里有点复杂，上山这些年当真是不问世事，连年号易主这么大的事他都全然不知，孟鹤堂送来的史书上也完全没有提及。两枚钱被周九良塞在了腰间口袋，想着孟鹤堂回来之后再问个明白——虽然他是不打算离开孟鹤堂回到人间，但是毕竟是人间来的，世事几何他还是希望知晓。

三日之后，申时一刻，孟鹤堂终于回到了家。

周九良正在院子里喝茶，百无聊赖的拨弄着梧桐树上新长出来的枝叶解闷，忽然看着天边有片云朝这边飞来了，到了近旁才看出那是只雪白的鸟。孟鹤堂刚一落地就变回了人形，仍旧穿着一身白衫，看着周九良呆愣的样子，笑了起来：“几日不见，你已经不认得我了么？”

周九良这才站起身来跑到孟鹤堂身边，他笑的嘴角都咧到了耳根，伸手顺了顺孟鹤堂有些凌乱的鬓发，伸开手就要抱：“抱，你回来晚了。”孟鹤堂点了点头，乖乖被周九良抱进了怀里，他呼噜着周九良的脑袋，像在随便抚摸一只大型犬：“有点事情耽误了，本来可以今早回来的。”

周九良深深的吸了一口孟鹤堂身上的味道，脸颊埋在孟鹤堂肩窝，说话也混沌不清：“嗯...你身上好香。”孟鹤堂的动作忽然一滞，随后声线便兴奋了起来，他拍了拍周九良的后背，有些兴奋：“对了，还有事情告诉你，先放开我。”周九良摇了摇头：“不放，你身上好闻。”

孟鹤堂不恼，语气里又多了些求饶的意味：“我先说件事，就一件。”周九良只好放开了他，他好整以暇的看着带着笑容的孟鹤堂：“什么事？”

白衣的神仙背后，是还未来得及落下的太阳，春日的阳光像是丝丝缕缕的、温和的水，照射在人的脸上暖洋洋的，又不至于灼热。背着光，孟鹤堂的脸颊不甚清晰，但周九良仍旧在他的表情里看出了一点期待和羞涩。

孟鹤堂甚少有这样的表情，他开心便是微笑，生气便是皱眉，最出格的表情也就是被周九良忽然吓到，蓦地瞪大了眼睛，又皱起眉嗔怪。他眉眼精致，薄唇微抿，站在那里便像一幅画卷，只是少了生机和活气。

所以周九良此刻才会如此惊奇，孟鹤堂露出了不一样的、从未见过的表情，像是个憋了坏主意的小孩子，心里藏着不能见人的雀跃的欢乐，这让孟鹤堂原本就美丽的面貌更加生动。

“呃，所以，到底要说什么？”周九良有点结巴，睁大了眼睛，像是看不够似的，描摹着孟鹤堂此刻的样子。孟鹤堂深吸了一口气，背在身后的手伸到了周九良的面前，与方才相似的香味忽然袭来，周九良像是个被惊吓到的小猫，往后撤了三步。

孟鹤堂手上是满满一捧花朵。

文质纤纤的花朵，白而细嫩，被孟鹤堂的法术留住了刚刚摘下时的鲜活，一簇一簇细小的花瓣像是一触就会松散那样脆弱，花瓣中藏着的、嫩鹅黄的蕊正散发着刚才被周九良赞过好闻的味道。

周九良一时语塞：“你...”孟鹤堂仍旧捧着那捧花，咬了咬下嘴唇，笑着低下了头：“我回来的时候路过蓬莱州，那儿有个湖，周围开满了这种花，我觉得新鲜，就想带你也去看看。但是后来一想，还不如带回来早点让你见到。”

孟鹤堂把花塞到了周九良手里：“送你的，我施了法术，至少十天半个月都不会坏。”周九良还是没反应过来，他支支吾吾的赞花好看，又赞孟鹤堂好看，最后闹了个大红脸，看着孟鹤堂说不出话来。

孟鹤堂笑的有些赧然，他看了周九良一眼，慢慢张开了双臂：“能再抱我一会儿吗？飞了太久，身上冷。”周九良的行动永远是快过思想的，他把孟鹤堂抱了满怀，后知后觉的在孟鹤堂看不见的地方放肆的露出了笑容，他小心翼翼的握着孟鹤堂送给他的花，另一手把孟鹤堂的腰圈住：“我抱着就暖和吗？”

孟鹤堂也在笑，他侧了侧头，把下巴搭在了周九良肩窝，手掌轻轻按在了自己胸口：“嗯...这里很暖和。”


	7. Chapter 7

春分那日，孟鹤堂终于想起来把初雪时带来的那坛桃花酒起了封，自顾自的坐在树杈上，有一搭没一搭地把自己喝到脸颊微红。

周九良在树下临帖，时不时抬头看一眼树上歪着的叔父，无奈的撇了嘴：“你说要我抄书，之后才分我酒喝，我怎么觉得，我书抄完的时候，你已经把酒喝完了呢？”孟鹤堂笑了一下，醉眼有些迷离：“抄到哪里了，拿来我看。”

“怀旧空吟闻笛赋，到乡翻似烂柯人。”周九良拿起了书案上的纸张，随意抛到空中，被孟鹤堂使了个法术攥在手里。孟鹤堂打量着周九良的字迹，另一手拿着的酒壶放在了树杈上略略平整的地处，他似乎又没有醉态了，抿着嘴唇，面上的表情很是沉静。

墨迹还未干，此时在微风中氤氲着淡淡的墨水香气，孟鹤堂皱起了眉：“你知道这诗什么意思么？”周九良不以为意，重新盘腿坐回了书案前，他把玩着孟鹤堂送的那杆湘妃竹湖笔，随口一答：“沧海桑田世事变迁呗，听到别人吹笛子才想起自己朋友已经去世多年，山里头看人家下了一盘棋，再出山发现自己已经与世间格格不入，俩倒霉蛋儿。”

孟鹤堂看了他一眼，把纸张又发配回周九良的书案上，他半晌没说话，直到周九良百无聊赖，再次开口管他要酒喝：“总要给我喝一口嘛，你老吊着我。”孟鹤堂拿上了酒壶，从树上一跃而下，三两步来到书案前，随手拿过个蒲团与周九良面对面坐下：“再问你最后一个问题，答的好便赏你酒喝。”

周九良点了点头，笑了：“问。”孟鹤堂把酒壶放在了书案上，手指尖因为用力抓握泛起了白：“如果你是诗里的人呢？你会庆幸寿命凭空多出了几百年，还是愤慨这些突如其来的事情打乱了你的人生轨迹？”周九良的眼睛全都都盯在孟鹤堂手上的那壶酒上头，回答起来就有些敷衍：“这怎么说呢...还是最好别有这种意外情况吧，我觉得我现在过的挺好的，突然给我来一下子我受不了。”

孟鹤堂松开了手，把酒壶往周九良那边一推，转头又上了树，周九良笑的灿烂，抬头看了他一眼：“谢啦。”孟鹤堂点了点头，望了一眼林子的东南角，那里正升起袅袅的炊烟。神仙闭上了眼睛，手指捏着自己的衣带搓捻，树下正兴致勃勃自斟自饮的小孩没有听到，有一声轻微的叹息消逝在了风里。

孟鹤堂似乎有点心不在焉，晚饭后，周九良照例想要拉着他出门走走，可是孟鹤堂却推辞，歪在屋里的榻上不愿走动，周九良只好也留在了屋子里陪他。

“怎么了嘛，晚饭不合胃口？累了？”周九良握着孟鹤堂的手腕轻轻拉扯，语气里带着黏黏糊糊的奶味：“告诉我嘛，我能帮上忙的。”孟鹤堂勉强笑了一下：“说大话，我的事情你没多少能帮上忙的。”周九良摇了摇头，把歪在榻上的孟鹤堂抱了起来：“你要是累了不想走动，我就抱着你走动，你要是晚饭不合胃口，我再去给你做。”孟鹤堂的脑袋歪在了周九良结实的手臂上，他看着小孩颇为自得的神色，突然不忍心再摆着一副冷若冰霜似的脸唬他了。

“我想睡了。”孟鹤堂伸手摸了摸周九良的侧脸：“你能怎么办？”周九良笑的没心没肺：“这个最好办。”说着话，周九良就把孟鹤堂抱进了里屋，榻上的被褥已经换上了薄的，被面是浅浅的青色，周九良小心翼翼的把孟鹤堂放在了床铺上，转身飞快的脱下了自己的外衣：“我陪你睡啊，保准你从现在一直睡到天亮。”孟鹤堂没有挣扎，他安静的躺在了床铺上，任由周九良脱去了他的外袍和鞋袜，周九良用被子把他包裹成了一个蛹，满意的拍了拍孟鹤堂的后背，把他拥进怀里：“好啦，睡吧。”

孟鹤堂动了动身体，脸颊在周九良胸前的衣料上蹭过：“现在天还没黑透，睡不着的。”周九良真就又坐了起来，他认真的看着孟鹤堂的眼睛：“那你想玩点什么？做点什么？我念书给你听？”孟鹤堂沉默了半晌，笑的有些无奈，他挣扎着把手从被子的包裹中伸了出来，拉住了周九良的手臂：“好了，别费事了，陪我躺着吧。”

月亮才初初升起来，隔着薄薄的窗户纸，在屋后的树枝上挂着，成了朦朦胧胧的昏黄一片。

还不到二更天，孟鹤堂轻轻翻过了身，看着周九良已然沉稳的睡脸，有些愣神，他伸手摸了摸周九良的额头，又从他耳廓上停留了半刻，最终停在了他的下巴上。孟鹤堂的手指有些凉，此时正轻轻摩挲着周九良的下巴颏：“睡着了没？”

周九良没有回应，只是微微皱了一下眉，看来是已经睡熟了，孟鹤堂叹了口气，凑了上去，将自己的额头抵上了周九良的额头，他闭上了双眼，口中念念有词，掐了个诀。

再睁开眼睛时，梦中是十里桃花林，孟鹤堂抬手看了看自己的装束，果不其然是一身正红。

“鹤堂！”孟鹤堂听到了周九良的声音，回头一看，小孩也穿着一身正红，正冲着自己跑过来，孟鹤堂皱起了眉：“你叫我什么？”周九良却没有一丝退缩的意思，站定在了孟鹤堂面前，笑眯眯的亲了一下他的脸颊：“鹤堂啊。”孟鹤堂有些恍惚发楞，他摸了摸被周九良亲吻的地方，最终还是选择了不反驳，他牵住了周九良的手：“跟我来。”

这是周九良的梦境，梦境中的小孩快乐的像是一匹马驹，跟在孟鹤堂后面一口一个“鹤堂”，巴巴的说着些开心的事情，这让本就忐忑的孟鹤堂心境更加沉重，在桃林中行进了许久，孟鹤堂停在了一棵最为粗壮的桃树下，那桃树正绽放着满树繁花，微风吹拂，落英缤纷，四周有桃花酒的香气，孟鹤堂放开了周九良的手，转过身与他并肩而立。

“鹤堂，我们来这儿干什么呀？我们回家吧？”周九良又握住了孟鹤堂的手，摇摇晃晃的撒着娇，孟鹤堂的手冰凉，因为紧张还有些汗津津的，他的声音有些颤抖：“你闭上眼睛。”周九良非常听话，他闭上了眼睛，孟鹤堂长长的出了一口气，口中掐诀，拉紧了周九良的手。

十里桃林不见了，取而代之的是当年那个小村庄，周九良睁开了眼睛，惊讶地看着不远处，幼小的自己被邻居重重围住，然后一袭白衣的孟鹤堂犹如天降神兵，把他从是非旋涡的中心解救了出来。当年的两个人离开了，周九良惊讶的睁大了眼睛，看着面前的景色像是一闪而过的图画。

邻居赵大娘家生了孙子，倏忽间孙子又娶了妻子，生下子嗣，赵大娘也日渐佝偻，最后成了一块墓碑；保长换了一任又一任，周九良看着那些行色匆匆的人换了装束，飞速老去，又有新人再现、再循环往复。村子由他走的那年的十几户发展到了几十户、几百户，最终成了城镇，周九良牵着的孟鹤堂的那只手逐渐松开了，因为他看到长大了的自己正和一袭红衣的孟鹤堂一起站在庙宇前许愿，那是前不久的新年。

他看到自己虔诚的双手合十，在几百年前自己家的旧址处拜了神仙，许下了要与孟鹤堂一生一世的愿望。曾经那些画面都消逝了，自己临行前安置在屋中的父母亲的灵位早在这千百年间化为了齑粉，倘若世间有灵，父母亲也早已在六道轮回中消失不见了。

世间的一切尘归尘、土归土，自己在世外桃源般的山上过了不过七年，世间却已经朝代更迭、年号易主，已然是几百年光景了。

“你...还好吗？”孟鹤堂的声音很是无力，他看到了周九良所有的表情变化，他想伸手去触碰周九良的脸颊，却又不敢，最终把手掌握成了拳。

周九良只觉得周身冰凉，他听到了自己的粗喘声，听到了孟鹤堂紧张的询问，所有的画面都化成了光点。周九良睁开了眼睛，看到屋中漆黑，浅青色的被面闪着微微的光，孟鹤堂躺在他的怀里，眼睛睁着，静静地看着惊慌失措的自己。

“这些...呼...不是梦。”周九良的声音有些颤抖，他的额头上沁出了汗珠，被孟鹤堂冰凉的手温柔的抹去，周九良忽然想起了什么，他翻身坐起，从床边放着的衣服中翻找，终于从一件衣服的腰包里找到了两枚钱币，一枚古旧，一枚崭新：“都是真的。”

孟鹤堂的眼神始终不愿意离开周九良的脸，他只瞥了一眼周九良手中的钱，便又把视线移回了周九良的脸：“你以前就发现了？”周九良摇着头，他瞬间觉得头脑一片空白，他有很多话想问孟鹤堂，有很多话想告诉他，心中有意外带来的紧张与恍惚，亦有愿望得偿的狂喜，他重新躺了回去，抱紧了孟鹤堂，却说不出一句话。

“睡吧，明早就什么都好了。”孟鹤堂的声音无比温柔，他轻轻抚摸着周九良的后心，甚至学着梦中的周九良的样子，啄吻了一下周九良的脸侧。一阵眩晕感传来，周九良马上就又坠入了睡眠，孟鹤堂的眼中水光闪闪，他的手在不停颤抖，好半晌，他哽咽着，把头埋在了周九良胸口：“对不起。”

天大亮的时候，周九良睁开了眼睛，昨夜的一切像是一场走马灯，飞速在他脑海中过了一遍，他骨碌一下起了身：“叔父！”好半晌，没有人回应，孟鹤堂的味道已经消失在了这间屋子里，原先搭在椅背的一件外衫已消失不见，周九良趿拉上鞋下了床，打开柜门，柜子中也已经空空如也。

“孟鹤堂！”周九良穿着中衣，胡乱披了件衣服就冲出了屋门，他冲着孟鹤堂新居的方向大喊着：“你跑什么！回来！”喊了许久，直到正午太阳灼热，山谷回荡着周九良气急败坏的喊叫声，孟鹤堂还是没有出现。

周九良停了下来，气呼呼的坐在了梧桐树下，倒了杯水一饮而尽，放下水杯一抬头，发现头顶上藏着一只青色的小雀。

孟鹤堂的信使还是那个怂包德行，被喊哑了嗓子的周九良粗声粗气的一唤，接着就吓得浑身发抖，周九良气还没消，三两下就扯开了青鸟带来的孟鹤堂的亲笔信，看了没两行就气的往桌子上一拍，把小鸟吓得晕头转向。

“你回去，告诉孟鹤堂，要么他跟我下山，要么他就这么和我僵着。”青鸟得了令，忙不迭的振翅赶紧飞走了，生怕再待一会儿周九良迁怒，把它炖了当下酒菜。周九良狠喘了几口气，才把孟鹤堂送来的信看完，孟鹤堂敏感的像是个...气血上头的周九良不知道该怎么形容，总之就是再敏感也没有了，他写了封信竟然是为了道歉，道歉因为他的自私让周九良这些年被蒙在鼓里，道歉没有经过周九良的同意就让他成了那个烂柯人，信里说屋子里留下了足够周九良下山去置业生活的钱，如果周九良想下山去仍旧能融入尘世间的生活。

周九良从来没发过这么大的脾气，他赶走了孟鹤堂再次派回来的信使，闭门不出，总之就是要和孟鹤堂杠到底。孟鹤堂是个极其擅长玩消失的神仙，他也绝不会往周九良的气头上撞，干脆就装作从未出现过的样子，远远的住在不知道什么地处，与周九良分隔两地，再也不回来。

周九良又回到了形单影只的生活，他一个人吃饭睡觉，一个人伐木劈柴，冷眼看着院子里的两个雪人化成了一滩水，然后把孟鹤堂遗落的腰封洗干净，压在了自己的枕下安枕。

夏日来了，孟鹤堂走的那日不过是春分，如今却已经是蝉声阵阵，草木森森，周九良没什么顾忌，赤裸着上身扛着斧头便进了山林砍柴。今日太阳颇大，晒的人头昏脑胀，周九良心里憋着一股火，砍起柴来又狠又快，不一会儿就装满了背篓。

周九良直起身来，揩了揩额头上顺着往下流的汗，风中有种熟悉的味道，周九良嗅了嗅，猛地一回头，瞥到不远处树顶上有一片白色的衣料一闪而过。

孟鹤堂曾送给他的那束花不愧是仙草，失去了孟鹤堂法术的庇佑后仍然鲜活了许久，屋子里的花香味挥之不去，进去转悠一圈便能沾染一身。周九良不动声色的笑了一下，干脆背起装满柴禾的背篓，走向了森林深处的山泉。

山泉水是从邻近的高峰上流下来的，炎炎夏日融化了一些峰顶积年的冰雪，这水有些冰凉，平时周九良很少来这里洗衣取水，现在干脆把背篓一扔，跳进了泉水中乘凉。泉水冰凉，带走了周九良因为劳作生出的暑热，周九良阖上了眼睛，按捺下心中起伏汹涌的情绪，一点一点把身体沉浸在了泉水中，直到泉水把他整个人没过。

周九良闭着眼睛，心里倒数，孟鹤堂不知道他水性极好，他在赌那个面冷心软的神仙到底在不在乎。

一开始的预设是50个数，周九良倒数到39，悄悄睁开眼睛看了一眼，从泉水底往上看，只能看到波光粼粼，太阳光穿过水面，周九良看到水中有红色的游鱼在围绕着自己的身体转来转去，焦急异常。倒数到20时，周九良已经感觉到了胸中的憋闷，他挣扎了一下，把围在他身边的游鱼赶走，正当他要数到17时，平静的水面忽然被重物坠落击出重重的涟漪，孟鹤堂终究还是忍不住，从树顶俯冲下来，化回人形一头扎进了水中。

像孟鹤堂这样的仙家确实不会轻易就中了人类的圈套，除非选用一个他无比在乎的饵。

周九良抱紧了坠入水中的孟鹤堂，松了一口气，随着他的力气往水面上浮。身体终于重新接触到了阳光的温暖，周九良看到孟鹤堂眼尾泛红，湿透了的头发沾在侧脸上，他脸上仍旧带着慌乱的表情，欲语又休的嗔怪已经到了嘴边。

但是周九良不会让那些嗔怪说出口的，他捏住了孟鹤堂的下巴，欺身把他压在了岸边，孟鹤堂的嘴唇柔软冰凉，沾染着甘甜的泉水，湿润又诱人，周九良闭上了眼睛，与他唇舌相交。孟鹤堂完全没有抵抗，他的手攥着周九良的手臂不松，顺着周九良的意思张开了嘴，放他火热而充满渴望的舌头进来，周九良越吻越深，无师自通的啃咬着孟鹤堂的唇瓣，直到后者因为腰背抵在地面上硌的酸痛而轻轻挪动身体才作罢。

“道歉。”周九良松开了孟鹤堂的脸颊，看着神仙一脸呆愣，首先吐出了这么句话，周九良的手微微颤抖，他揽住了孟鹤堂的腰，把他拉到自己怀中。孟鹤堂仍旧保持着有些呆愣的神情，下唇被周九良咬的泛红，微微张着嘴唇，露出门齿，惹得人想要再亲芳泽。

周九良要他道歉，要他承认离开自己是错，要他亲口保证再也离不开自己半步，要他悔悟没有意识到自己有多喜欢他，可是话一出口心中却又酸又软，他伸手摩挲着孟鹤堂的唇瓣：“算了。”说罢就又吻了上去，孟鹤堂由着他再三欺压，乖乖的闭着眼睛仰起头，好半晌才被解了相思之苦的周九良放过。

孟鹤堂和周九良谁都没有说话，两个人默默的抱了一会儿，又互相搀扶着从冰凉的泉水中爬上了岸，孟鹤堂使了个小法术，弄干了两个人身上的衣服，然后周九良伸出了手，孟鹤堂会意，把自己的手递了过去。

“你还走不走了？”“你还走不走了？”

两个人同时开口，孟鹤堂神情讶异，周九良却是早有预料，而后他们谁都没有回答对方提出的问题，周九良握着孟鹤堂的手紧了紧：“回家说。”孟鹤堂点了点头，低头笑了一下，紧走两步跟了上去。


	8. Chapter 8

从林间到家中的那几步路上，周九良终于发现，今天的阳光真美，风也温柔。

孟鹤堂的手还有些凉，被他攥在手里，温温软软的手感让周九良不禁回头去看他。孟鹤堂恰好也在看着他，与他眼神相接时不禁抿起嘴唇一笑，惹得周九良的步伐又快了两分。

关上房门，周九良便把肖想了多年的人推倒在了床铺上，褥子绵软，被孟鹤堂轻微的挣动弄出了褶皱，周九良阖着眼睛，尽情品尝着爱人唇舌的甘甜，尽管那人还不知道周九良已经把他当成了挚爱，但是没有关系，周九良会想尽一切办法去让他明白。

孟鹤堂的眼睫微微颤抖，他的手指轻轻勾着周九良的，在吻到深处时忍不住收紧，指尖相扣，周九良揽住了他的腰肢。气息紊乱，孟鹤堂仰着头，脖颈仰成一道好看的弧线，白玉似的皮肤被周九良的指痕侵染，泛起点点粉红，周九良吻了许久，最终以一个落在耳尖的啄吻结束。

他有些喘，撑起身子看着乖顺无比地躺在他身下的孟鹤堂，忍不住表白：“我真喜欢你。”孟鹤堂笑了，他抚上了周九良的侧脸：“我也是。”

怎么会不喜欢他呢，他十岁那年拙稚可爱，亦步亦趋地跟在自己后头喊叔父，得到一点点回应就开开心心像是过了年；十二岁那年偷偷摸摸在草纸上写自己的名字，被发现之后脸红的不得了，像是被戳穿了心事；十五岁那年与自己久别重逢，抱着自己不放，那年是孟鹤堂头一次感觉到自己养大的小孩子已经变成了男人。

孟鹤堂不喜欢人类，人类是昙花一现的短暂绚丽，人类是背信弃义的薄情冷淡，人类是复杂、是看不透、是规则与矛盾的纠结。

可是周九良是个例外，孟鹤堂喜欢他，所以这些年远远的跟在他的身后，看他在山林间摸爬滚打；在无法见面的日子里，不厌其烦一天三次的派遣手下去盯着他的饮食起居；为了把他留在自己身边，不惜更改他的寿命，让他能陪伴自己的时间再多一些。

在孟鹤堂的心里，周九良是把他抱在怀中温暖的强壮身影，也是让自己豁下所有温柔保护的可爱孩童。

“我也是，”孟鹤堂的指尖在游弋，描摹着周九良已经有了棱角的脸庞：“我也...很喜欢你。”周九良的吻再次落下，孟鹤堂主动张开了唇，不熟练地用自己的舌尖撩拨，任由周九良加深这个吻，把他的氧气剥夺殆尽。

“先...先说好，咳咳，”周九良俯下身子，把孟鹤堂抱了满怀，在床铺上滚了一圈：“这事儿只能跟喜欢的人做。”察觉到孟鹤堂已经学会了他那三招两式，周九良心头忽然产生了一些带坏小孩的罪恶感，虽然他的叔父已经是个几百岁的神仙了，但是周九良很清楚，他完全不理解人间这些表达情感的独特方式。

孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子：“我只喜欢你一个人，何况我也不认识别的人。”周九良收紧了手臂：“不行，就算你认识了别人也不行，别的神仙也不行，只能跟我。”孟鹤堂点了点头表示明白，周九良犹不放心，虽然孟鹤堂智力和感情都没有问题，但是周九良还是不放心，他是否已经理解了他俩之间这种独特的关系。

孟鹤堂说喜欢他，明天他也可以喜欢小猫，后天他也可以喜欢小狗，自己可不想与他对其他东西的喜欢一样。周九良清了清嗓子：“你...能懂现在我们两个是什么关系吗？”孟鹤堂面不改色：“叔侄。”

周九良一愣，长长的叹了口气，他果然没有懂。

“呃...还要多一点。”周九良亲了一下孟鹤堂的侧脸：“我不光想和你做叔侄了。”孟鹤堂抬起了头，他的手指抚在了周九良光裸的胸膛前，无意识地撩拨：“那你想怎么样？”周九良咬着嘴唇想了半晌：“这么说吧，我爹是十五岁那年与我母亲定下的亲，十七岁...唔。”孟鹤堂主动吻了上来，亲了一下便又离开，他皱着眉：“不说这个。”

周九良摸不着头脑，但是他能感觉到孟鹤堂不高兴了，他只好轻轻摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“不是，我只是举个例子，不说我爹娘，说别人，好不好？甲是十五岁那年与乙定下的亲，十七岁...”孟鹤堂的手指抵了上来，他满脸无奈的神色：“换了个名字便是别人了么，罢了，你随便说吧。”

得到了允许的周九良便继续他的教育工作：“我爹娘十七岁那年结了亲，然后就有了我们家，倘若我爹娘平安健康，他们会在一起一生一世，再也不分开。我也想和你一生一世不分开，想每天都抱抱你，亲亲你，你累了我就伺候你，我累了...我，我就歇会儿，总之我永远都对你好，就我们两个。”

孟鹤堂的表情出现了一丝微妙的裂痕，他喃喃自语：“你爹当年也曾与我承诺，要做一世至交，此后无论荣华贫苦，再不分离，后来你爹就娶了你娘。”周九良有些莫名其妙：“这...这不一样啊。”孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼：“同样是约定一生一世，不一样吗？”

周九良拧起了眉头，凑上去亲了孟鹤堂一下：“我爹亲吻过你吗？”孟鹤堂愣住了，他抚在周九良胸口前的手也停下了动作，他两只眼睛仿佛失了焦距，看起来在努力的回想着过去的事情，其实神仙的脑海里只有一个念头：原来那样叫亲吻。

半天等不到回应，周九良的后心一凉，他结结巴巴的开了口：“不...不会吧，我爹...我爹...”情窦初开的小孩受到了过量的惊吓，他抓着孟鹤堂手腕的手忍不住加了力气：“亲过吗？”孟鹤堂方才回过神来：“怎么可能，没有过。”

周九良这才放下心来，他长长的出了一口气，拉着孟鹤堂的手心放在他胸口：“鹤堂，你摸，心都快跳出来了。”孟鹤堂的脸猛地涨红了，他把手急急忙忙的缩了回来，像是只被火烫到了的猫：“你...你叫什么呢 ！”周九良满脸无辜：“我不是说不想只和你做叔侄了嘛...不能叫吗？”

孟鹤堂把红透了的脸埋到了周九良胸前，好半晌，才颤颤巍巍、支支吾吾的说了话：“除了这个称呼，别的随你叫...”周九良的表情马上阳光灿烂：“那就叫你孟儿，好不好？”

后来周九良抱着孟鹤堂说了好多好多事情，他告诉孟鹤堂，自己从喜欢上他之后就再也没想过下山的事，就算孟鹤堂逃跑之后，也从来没想过，除非孟鹤堂与他一同下山。

人间不过是红尘纷扰，而周九良所有的留恋与牵绊，不过一个孟鹤堂。

只不过孟鹤堂全程好像都有些走神，直到周九良说到月上柳梢，小孩沉浸在拥抱爱人的狂喜中，不过二更就困倦了，他浅浅地吻着孟鹤堂的额发，手指摩挲孟鹤堂的嘴唇：“你在想什么，能不能跟我保证一下，明早我醒过来，一定能看到你？”

孟鹤堂使了个法术，灭掉了桌子上点着的灯，他吻了一下周九良的嘴唇：“我保证。”周九良有些昏昏欲睡，他把孟鹤堂抱进了怀中，打算与爱人道晚安，却被孟鹤堂冷不丁的询问驱散了睡意，孟鹤堂的眼睛闪闪发亮，他仿佛有些期待似的：“那，那我们也要像你爹娘一样，定亲吗？”

周九良愣住了，不过他的嘴永远比脑子快：“我愿意。”孟鹤堂点了点头，他笑了：“我也愿意。”

周九良又梦到了十里桃林，这次的孟鹤堂仍旧是一身红装，他在阳光下笑着，闹着，随手捧起花瓣戏弄似的丢在周九良身上，周九良把他抱在怀里，幸福地闭上了双眼，梦里的孟鹤堂温柔娇俏，他抱紧了周九良的腰，亲吻着他的耳垂，小声说：“这不是梦。”

周九良知道这不是梦，因为这一切即将实现了。

虽然还没有到周九良的生日，但是周九良已经提前收到了生日礼物，孟鹤堂再一次带着他去了年节下曾许过愿的庙宇，这次是来还愿。

两人皆是一身红装，周九良求了好久孟鹤堂才同意，虽然孟鹤堂已经接受了两个人的关系变化，但是还是羞赧于把这种变化弄的世人皆知，他小声求着饶：“能不能松开我？有人在看。”的确，不年不节，路上两个男人穿着红装，还牵着手，这场景的确有些奇怪，路人纷纷侧目。

虽然孟鹤堂不懂什么人情世故，但是他的确有神仙的过分敏感和聪慧，周九良撇了撇嘴，感觉叔父越来越不好糊弄了。他只好松开了手，可怜巴巴地开始撒娇：“那我丢了怎么办？你不怕吗？”孟鹤堂暗觉好笑，瞥了他一眼：“你上次故意想跑，都没能逃出我的手心，现在我浑身都是你的味道，随便使个法术就能找得到你，你想怎么丢？”

周九良为着这有点暧昧的话，顿时心生愉悦：“好吧，不牵手就不牵手吧。”

进了正堂，好巧不巧，今日是七月初七，端坐在高台上的仙家看见孟鹤堂进得堂来，微微颔首施礼，孟鹤堂亦颔首还了一礼，从钱袋中掏出几枚大钱，让周九良去买香火还愿。

周九良把买来的香火供奉到了案前，拉着孟鹤堂后退一步，双手合十，孟鹤堂这次也只好配合，他闭着眼睛，主动表明来意：“这次是为还愿而来，请仙君收下供奉吧。”座上的仙家微微一笑：“小仙什么也没帮上忙，何谈还愿？”孟鹤堂抿起了嘴角：“至少在我家小孩眼里，全是仙家的功劳。”

座上的神仙来了精神，他一字一句地转述着周九良的愿望：“我与孟儿修成正果，仰仗仙家恩典，不胜感激，你家小孩仿佛感激错了人。”孟鹤堂听到这文绉绉不像是周九良能说出来的话，没忍住笑出了声，被周九良拦了一下：“神仙面前呢，你严肃一点。”孟鹤堂有点想告诉他自己也是个神仙，说不定还比你正拜的这位灵验一点，不过他还是乖乖的闭上了眼睛：“知道啦。”

仙君笑眯了眼睛，仍旧对孟鹤堂说话：“仙家好性儿，不过仿佛是来错了地方，今日乞巧节，眷侣们都在月老祠处求姻缘美满呢。”孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，心中念叨：“我与他的姻缘，有我一个神仙保佑就足够了。”

周九良此刻也念叨完了他那一通感谢的话，他睁开了眼睛，拉住了孟鹤堂的手：“我说好了，你好了吗，我们回家吧？”孟鹤堂也睁开了眼睛，他冲着座上的仙家点了点头：“我走了。”仙家笑了，他也点了点头：“恭喜仙家得此良缘。”

孟鹤堂握紧了周九良的手，两人一同往堂外走去，孟鹤堂沉吟了一下：“我想吃糖葫芦了。”周九良兴致冲冲：“那我们买去，你什么时候想吃了，我们什么时候来买！”孟鹤堂笑的促狭：“合着又不是你花钱。”

今夜恰好是朗月无星，孟鹤堂废了好大劲才在山林里找到一从葡萄藤，因为周九良神神秘秘地告诉了他一个传说。

传说在七夕那日，在葡萄架下约会的眷侣能听到牛郎织女约会时的悄悄话，周九良从小就深信不疑，现在终于找到了自己的眷侣，当然要试一试。虽然孟鹤堂很想说，你要是想见牛郎织女或许我可以带你去见，但是还是费劲发动了飞鸟走兽，去林间找这么一架葡萄藤。

夜深露重，孟鹤堂嘎嘣嘎嘣地啃着白天没吃完的糖葫芦，一边含糊不清地问周九良：“你听见了吗，有人说话吗？”周九良一脸无奈：“就算有人说话，还不如你吃东西的声音大。”孟鹤堂只好住了嘴，他悻悻地把糖葫芦放在了一边：“那你听吧。”

周九良牵住了孟鹤堂的手，凑近了吻掉沾在他嘴角的糖脆：“你能听见吗，有没有神仙说话？牛郎织女见面了吗？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，他伸手抚上了周九良的脸颊，主动凑上去吻住了周九良的嘴唇，糖脆甜的过分，这个吻亦难舍难分。

周九良忽然明白了，他与孟鹤堂胸口激烈的心跳，就是属于这个夜晚的神仙的絮絮低语。


	9. Chapter 9

事实证明，周九良曾经信以为真的那个传说只是人间以讹传讹的神话故事。  
孟鹤堂耐着性子陪他在葡萄藤下坐到曙光初现，困到焉头耷脑的周九良才肯相信，牛郎织女的悄悄话是真的不可能被外人随便听到。孟鹤堂一手拿着还未啃完的糖葫芦，另一手牵着闷闷不乐的周九良，慢悠悠的往家走着：“好啦，别不开心了，下次有机会带你去看看牛郎织女就是了。”  
周九良跟在孟鹤堂身后，闷声不吭气，紧走两步从后面抱住了孟鹤堂：“叔父背我，困了。”孟鹤堂顿了顿，无奈之下只好半蹲了下来：“你知道自己多大了吗，羞不羞？”  
周九良被他一说就来了劲，孟鹤堂只感觉自己身子一轻，惊呼还未出口就被周九良揽住膝弯抱了起来，周九良冲着自家叔父挑了挑眉：“你多大了？不还经常被我抱着走。”  
孟鹤堂好气又好笑，干脆靠在了周九良肩头，放松了身体：“说你两句还来劲了，不嫌累就抱着吧，我几百岁了，老不羞，无所谓。”  
周九良笑出了一口白牙，他凑近了在孟鹤堂脸颊上亲了一口，抱着孟鹤堂就往家跑：“走喽，回家睡觉去喽。”

孟鹤堂最近好像有点奇怪，周九良每次拥抱他时都有这种感觉。

他的身体仿佛被周九良染上了温度，不再像从前一样手脚冰凉，甚至能充当人性冰袋。现在的孟鹤堂总是手心温热，脸颊上也时常带着笑意，被周九良看久了就会主动凑上来索吻。  
他有些不好意思地微笑着，手指勾住周九良的衣袖，一边小声嘟囔着：“你老看我干什么，看得我…羞得慌。”一边就乖乖地仰起脸颊凑了上来。  
周九良对于这种送上门来的奖励一向来者不拒，他吻住孟鹤堂的嘴唇，在柔软又温热的唇瓣上吮吸轻咬，孟鹤堂的顺从与温软简直让他忘记自己姓甚名谁，经常要把孟鹤堂欺负到眼梢绯红才愿意放开。  
从前的孟鹤堂不是这样的，从前的孟鹤堂就算被周九良盯上一整天也不会有什么特别的反应，最多也只是一句语气淡淡的“看什么”。周九良托着腮帮发呆，笑的心花怒放：是自己把孟鹤堂变成现在的样子的，他这幅可爱的样子也只有自己能看到。  
发着发着呆，孟鹤堂就会过来打断他，他最近似乎有数不清的问题要问：“九良，成亲之后要做什么？”

周九良一口茶水差点喷在桌面上，虽然最近他已经习惯了孟鹤堂对于人间习俗的事情问东问西，但是与他俩切身相关的问题总还是让周九良心里一惊，他心虚地咳了两声：“你…你问这干嘛？”  
孟鹤堂轻柔的拍着他的后背，帮他顺气：“突然想起来了就问问，你别呛着。”看着周九良有点纠结的神色，孟鹤堂变得犹豫了起来：“不好说？”  
周九良摇了摇头，这时候承认不好说就相当于明白告诉孟鹤堂自己心里有鬼，想了半天，周九良最终决定打马虎眼：“人和人不一样，我也不知道其他人成亲之后做什么，大概就是喝喝酒，然后吃吃饭，睡睡觉？”周九良越说声音越小，说到最后那个环节时，周九良还是没忍住心虚，偷瞥了一眼孟鹤堂的神色，懵懂的神仙神色无异，微微蹙着眉：“这些事我与你不是夜夜都做么。”  
周九良端起茶杯的手有些颤抖：“不一样，人…有些时候非常注重仪式感，成亲之后同样也是柴米油盐过日子，但是却与成亲前不一样，我也说不上来。”

周九良上山那年不过十岁，对于世俗人情他也只是懵懵懂懂，且七八年都过去了，他无法回答也是正常的。孟鹤堂想到这一层，只好暂停了无穷无尽的询问，他站起了身来，转到周九良身边抱住了他，柔软的头发落在了周九良肩头，他轻轻在周九良侧脸蹭了蹭，小声说：“只要是和你，做什么都很像成亲。”  
周九良心头一热，他顺势揽住了孟鹤堂的腰，两人的鼻息皆是温热，交汇在一起逐渐变得杂乱无章了起来。孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，手指无措地揪着周九良的衣袖口，被小孩亲的七荤八素。

周九良如果能听到此时孟鹤堂的想法，大概也会很佩服自家叔父吧。不愧是神仙，这时候还有闲心想点别的。

孟鹤堂了解人间和人类的方法，除了通过周九良，还有很多很多种，只不过孟鹤堂事从权宜，一开始就选择了最为信任的一种——直接问周九良。  
既然从周九良那里得不到什么有用的信息，孟鹤堂只好劳烦自己的小信差化形去了人间一趟，青鸟小小的翅膀呼扇呼扇，老半天才气喘吁吁地从山下飞回来，带回了一包乱七八糟的东西——孟鹤堂要的，有关人间婚俗嫁娶的杂七杂八。  
彼时的孟鹤堂和周九良正在厨房做饭，不过是周九良做饭，孟鹤堂一脸沉着地添乱。看到信差回来，孟鹤堂便急急忙忙地迎了出去，把包裹接了下来进了里屋。  
周九良还在厨房颠勺，孟鹤堂使了个法术，把包裹随便往衣柜里一塞，随后包裹便不见了。

孟鹤堂最近越发喜欢看书了，周九良倒有些疑惑。  
往常孟鹤堂也看书，一身白衫的孟鹤堂明明保持着人型，却依然像是鸟一样，蜷着身子窝在周九良怀里，捧着本书随意翻看，名义上是看书，其实是变着法子的想要和周九良亲近罢了。这样的小心思不必明说，周九良自是十分受用，不过孟鹤堂现在却躲到了高高的梧桐树上，捧着本书看的欢快，也不管周九良在树下临帖，早半晌就放下了笔。  
“孟儿？你看什么呢？”周九良托着腮，百无聊赖，随口喊了一嗓子。孟鹤堂却吓得一哆嗦，与周九良眼神接触登时红了脸颊，连带着耳尖都变得通红，在阳光下像是薄而晶莹的石榴籽，把周九良馋的直咽口水：“下来看嘛。”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，声音全无底气：“上面...上面舒服。”周九良撇了撇嘴，往常他可不是这么说的，他站起身来伸了个懒腰，作势要往树上爬：“你不下来我就上去，我倒要看看什么书这么好看，能让你冷落我。”孟鹤堂更是慌了阵脚，他随手把书往树上一放，那书便消失了，他把双腿伸出了树冠，低头小声求饶：“我下去，我下去就是了，你爬不上来的。”  
周九良露出了个得逞的笑，张开了手臂好整以暇地等待着美人落在他的怀中，他亲了一口孟鹤堂泛红的耳尖，仍旧不依不饶：“看了什么书？”孟鹤堂哪里肯说，最后妥协着说了不少软话才把追根究底的周九良搪塞过去。

周九良渐渐觉着孟鹤堂喜欢看书这件事倒也无伤大雅，毕竟孟鹤堂理亏时十分好欺负，软着性子低垂着眼，任由周九良揉捏亲吻，最后还要弱弱地补上一句“我是你叔父，你不能成天欺负我”来挽回一点面子。  
直到周九良十七岁生辰过的那天，周九良开始觉得这件事必须要搞明白了。  
孟鹤堂送的礼物是一枚同心结，红线金丝搓捻成股，缠绕辗转最终成为一个圆满的结，寓意自是不必说的美满。周九良端详着，把玩着，对此十分满意，他殷勤的凑在孟鹤堂身边撒娇道谢，缠着他索要亲吻，孟鹤堂不抗拒，但有些心事重重。  
周九良有些疑惑，盘问了好半天才逼着孟鹤堂说出实话来，傻头傻脑的神仙憋红了脸，声音比蚊子还小：“我就是想知道...那个，人间皆是男子与女子成亲，我化形为男儿身，你...你可喜欢？”周九良五雷轰顶，险些当场让孟鹤堂知道他到底喜欢不喜欢，不过最终还是耐着性子询问：“谁教你的？”  
孟鹤堂的眼神在灯烛下闪烁着：“我...我看书看到的。”  
周九良攥起了拳：果然不能让他的傻叔父瞎看书。

虽说存了心思探查孟鹤堂看的到底是什么，但孟鹤堂好歹是一届神仙，藏东西的戏法在周九良的各种突然袭击下修炼的越发纯熟，这都快冬月了，周九良还是没搞明白孟鹤堂看的到底是什么，不过倒是又收获了一堆令他难以启齿的小问题。  
比如孟鹤堂会一脸天真的问他：你爹你娘成亲以后到底做了什么才有了你呢？  
这种哲学问题让一知半解的周九良也无法回答。

冬日的孟鹤堂越发懒散起来了，他有些畏寒，平时便缩在火盆边的躺椅上看书，时而收起书偎在周九良怀里起腻。  
周九良时不时要外出捡柴、打水，孟鹤堂也懒怠跟着，撒娇倒是越来越熟练，整天缩在躺椅里求周九良让他留在火盆边取暖。有一说一，周九良确实抵抗不了孟鹤堂故意睁圆的眼睛和抿出一条弧线的嘴唇，最终也只能自己一个人穿上毛皮大氅和风帽外出捡柴。  
今日似是有要落雪的兆头，难怪孟鹤堂缩着手脚不愿动弹，周九良在外转悠了一会儿，捡了半担柴就往回走，天寒地冻他也不愿意在外久留，家里温香暖玉等着他一亲芳泽，在外头苦哈哈地乱转悠算是怎么回事。  
挑开风门帘子进了屋，才发现孟鹤堂已经靠在躺椅上睡着了，他身上还裹着周九良临走给他拿过来的小毯子，手上按着一本还未用法术收起的书，周九良一看便怔住了，那本书的封皮上分明写着《昭阳趣史》。

孟鹤堂当然知道自己看的不是什么好书，所以才会躲着藏着，尽量不让周九良看见。  
虽然他对人间的七情六欲几乎算是一窍不通，但他还是本能地认为这种让他脸红心跳难以启齿的内容不会是什么好东西，本着“不带坏周九良的前提下了解人间婚俗”的目的，孟鹤堂就这么研读了多半个月的《昭阳趣史》、《游仙窟》等等。  
有时甚至在梦境里都会产生一些不太好的绮思，周九良压在他的身上，像是书里讲述的那样，手掌在他敏感的部位游移，甚至更加过分的挑开他的衣带，火烫的掌心与他皮肉相触，孟鹤堂轻吟一声，挣动了一下，这个梦境太过于真实，甚至产生了真切的失重感，他睁开了眼睛。

周九良轻笑了一声，把还没搞清楚状况的孟鹤堂放在了床铺上，解开自己的衣带欺压了上去，熟练地按住了他挣动的双手。孟鹤堂的脸颊泛着情欲的红，他不敢与周九良对视，偏着脑袋词不成句：“你...你做什么，什么时候回来的？”  
周九良的嘴唇同样火烫，与梦中一样，在孟鹤堂敏感的颈间留下了一个表示占有的印记，周九良一手按住了孟鹤堂双手，腾出一只手来拿过了扔在一旁的《昭阳趣史》，炫耀似的晃了晃：“好看么？我还没看过呢。”孟鹤堂的脸颊红的发烫，他咬住了嘴唇，可怜兮兮地发出了一声呜咽：“别看...”  
周九良又把书放了回去，俯下身子舔了一下孟鹤堂的耳廓，手掌从他解开的衣带处伸了进去，缓慢游移：“放心吧，我给你折了角，没有随便乱放哦，待会儿你还能接着看。”周九良笑的不怀好意，他扯开了孟鹤堂的衣襟，吻了下去：“其实我很好奇你看懂了多少。”

孟鹤堂的身体完全经不起撩拨，周九良明明是比他更一知半解的那个，却只用一只手就把他撩拨的浑身发软。

孟鹤堂的胯下已经起了反应，被周九良握在手中轻薄，周九良不自觉的呼吸粗重了起来，他松开了钳制住孟鹤堂的那只手，俯身吮住了孟鹤堂的唇瓣。即使是这种窘迫又脆弱的时刻，孟鹤堂还是乖顺的张开了嘴，放周九良进来，津液的搅动声臊的他脸上通红，双腿蜷了起来轻轻晃动，他的双臂搭上了周九良的肩膀，在周九良放他喘息的片刻忍不住低声求饶：“别碰了...难受...”  
周九良舔了一下门齿，灵活的手指故意擦过已经润湿了的性器头部，把孟鹤堂激出一声低吟：“不舒服？和书上写的不一样？”

孟鹤堂更加羞赧了，他伸手捂住了周九良的嘴：“啊...你别说了，我...我不看了还不行嘛。”周九良笑了，孟鹤堂感觉手心被不轻不重的吻了一下，随即便被周九良越发过分的动作刺激的软了身子，手臂也无力地放了下来，捉住了床单。  
周九良脱下了自己的外衫，火烫的身体与孟鹤堂肌肤相亲，他放开了孟鹤堂的性器，掰了掰他的双腿：“看啊，以后我陪你一起看，别躲着我。”

孟鹤堂的法术有时候确实好用，不过得在他神志清醒的时候。  
一番抚慰，周九良和他皆是箭在弦上，周九良不敢硬来，只好用温柔的亲吻去诱哄红了眼眶的孟鹤堂，让他用法术行个方便。孟鹤堂看的书使他对这种事也略通一二，不过此时他的状态却是昏头昏脑一只傻雀儿，攒了个法术在指尖便往自己两腿之间放，吓得周九良赶忙攥紧了他的手腕：“你做什么？”  
孟鹤堂无知无觉，眼神也不甚清明，他呜呜咽咽地说不明白：“弄湿了，弄湿了才能...”周九良“咕咚”一声咽了一口口水，深吸了一口气便吻住了孟鹤堂，松开了他手腕，放任他两指试探地深入了自己的沃地，转着圈的自我折磨。

一个吻攫取了胸口的氧气，两人皆是面红耳赤，孟鹤堂的手指在秘处造次，轻微的水声搅得周九良心神不宁，他的吻落在了孟鹤堂的膝头、大腿、腰侧，变着法子的疼爱着他泛起了红的身体，孟鹤堂喉中时不时逸出低微的呻吟声，主动揽着周九良的脖颈与他亲吻。

等到孟鹤堂终于准备完成，周九良觉得已经过了一个世纪，孟鹤堂乖顺地张着双腿，手指不安分的在床单上搓捻，他声音又小又颤抖：“九良...你对我好些。”周九良的心已经软的一塌糊涂，他把着性器缓缓进入，俯下身来亲吻孟鹤堂的鼻尖与嘴角，像是对待一件珍爱的宝贝：“孟儿，我最疼你。”

周九良没有看过多少露骨的禁书，所以他不知道，是不是所有美人在床上都如同孟鹤堂一样好看，不，一定不会，没有人能比得上孟鹤堂媚眼如丝、娇喘微微。孟鹤堂的双腿由于暴露在微凉的空气中，逐渐也染上了凉意，周九良的手掌在上头的皮肉上流连忘返，随手扯过一床锦被帮孟鹤堂盖上。

孟鹤堂的腰在床铺上弓成了一弯新月，他情不自禁地咬着嘴唇，随着周九良挺进的动作扭摆着腰，他不自觉的并紧了双腿，在周九良的腰侧寻求温暖，伸出双手撒娇，求一个拥抱：“嗯唔...抱，九良...”周九良向来有求必应，结实的双臂托着孟鹤堂的背部，直接把他抱进了怀中。

周九良的胸膛滚烫，孟鹤堂的手掌抚上去，能感受到皮肉下头，年轻的心脏在剧烈地搏动，周九良的低喘近在咫尺，孟鹤堂情不自禁，闭上了眼睛吻了上去。周九良极爱孟鹤堂的一弯细腰，平时抱着的时候喜欢摸，孟鹤堂换新衣服的时候喜欢看，现在就更加沉迷，他的手掌在孟鹤堂腰后护着，手指在浅浅的腰窝处打转，孟鹤堂的秘处处子般紧窄湿滑，周九良挺动着腰，忽然心头一动。

“叔父...”周九良咬了咬孟鹤堂的耳朵，喘出的热气全然喷在了孟鹤堂耳畔，他一下一下的向上挺进着，同时握住了孟鹤堂已然释放过一次的性器：“叔父，我爱你。”孟鹤堂猛地瑟缩了一下，紧窄的后穴把周九良夹的发痛，他的眼泪来的毫无预兆，他抽噎着窝在了周九良怀里，带着欢喜和羞赧，乖顺地任由周九良揽着他抛上抛下：“我...唔，你...”  
周九良的鼻尖温柔地与他的相触，与身下狠厉的冲击全然不符：“嗯？”

孟鹤堂的眼眶里满是泪水，发狠似的咬在了周九良肩头，却连一个牙印都没留下：“别...别在这时候叫...叫叔父！”

炉火在哔哔剥剥地响，周九良平时就是不怕冷的，光着个膀子坐在床边，轻轻把睡熟了的孟鹤堂身上裹的毛毯往上拉了拉。  
他手上正翻看着一本《昭阳趣史》，一边翻一边小声嗤笑，他随手把书倒扣在了一边，转身轻轻在孟鹤堂额头上吻了一下：“看得都是什么乱七八糟的。”睡梦中的孟鹤堂鼻尖红红的，那是刚才的哭泣留下的痕迹，他皱了皱眉，轻轻呜咽了一声，往周九良这边拱了拱，口中咕哝：“抱...”


	10. Chapter 10

孟鹤堂再醒来时，第一件事就是把周九良放在他枕边的《昭阳趣史》丢进了火盆。

周九良忙不迭地把从他身上滑落下来的毛毯重新披上了他的肩头，遮住那些星星点点的红色痕迹，孟鹤堂咬着下嘴唇，往周九良怀里拱了拱：“腰痛。”周九良看了一眼火盆里还在冒烟的可怜的书，手掌不动声色地伸进了毯子，摸了摸孟鹤堂的后腰，嘴上却还调笑：“你烧它干什么，写的不是挺好么？”

孟鹤堂使了个法术，把火盆子里那堆东西变没了，有点挑衅似的看了周九良一眼，继续强调：“腰痛。”周九良只好轻轻揉起了他的后腰，一边拿过旁边放着的衣服示意他穿上：“知道啦，我给你揉，小性儿。”孟鹤堂的眼角哭的红红的，被他一揉更显得可怜见，他伏在了周九良肩头，慢腾腾地披上了自己的衣服：“再轻些，我几百岁的老骨头经不起你一把折腾。”

周九良侧过头，嗅了嗅他发间的气息，乖乖地放松了力道：“只腰疼么？这儿...”周九良的手缓慢地移了下去，把孟鹤堂吓得一个激灵：“不疼！”周九良嗤笑了一声，亲了他一下，手掌又滑回了正经儿的地方，周九良的声音放的很低，格外温柔：“疼你就说，我都会负责的。”

屋里温暖，炭火里还烘了几片被周九良丢进去的橘子皮，好闻的香气没一会儿就把孟鹤堂熏得昏昏欲睡，他放松着筋骨，两条手臂没骨头一样的环着周九良颈间：“嗯...人间嫁娶也是这般么，一定要做这档子事？”周九良心下好笑：“你不是看过书了么？”  
孟鹤堂拧了一把周九良腰间软肉，佯怒道：“再提书我就把你也丢进火盆烧了。”说完便从周九良怀里挣脱了出来，施法术把先前藏起来的一包东西都找了出来，作势往火盆里扔，被周九良眼疾手快劈手夺了下来。周九良赔着笑脸，揉了揉孟鹤堂的脸颊：“叔父我错了，我不说了还不行嘛，别丢，我好奇很久了。”

被绸布包着的一包东西沉甸甸的，周九良掂了掂分量，把那包东西放在了膝头，他凑过去亲了亲还在赌气的孟鹤堂的额头，把他揽在了怀里：“我能看看吗？”孟鹤堂没点头，也没摇头，只是靠在了周九良胸前，周九良知道他是同意了，不然早就使法术把这包东西丢到了外面，于是也就放心的打开了包裹上面的结。

包裹里都是一些杂七杂八，周九良随手拿起了个精致的绣球，随手抛了抛，丢到了孟鹤堂手里：“你知道这是干什么的吗？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，拨弄着绣球四角的流苏：“嗯...大概是个玩具？”周九良摇了摇头，对着孟鹤堂张开了手：“丢过来。”孟鹤堂不解其意，只好又给他丢了回去，周九良笑着把绣球放回了包裹：“就是这么玩的，我接到了，你就是我的人了。”  
周九良又拿起了一支珠钗，对着烛火看了看成色，包裹里还有一个戏台上旦角儿戴的盔头，周九良失笑，想必孟鹤堂的小信差是去打劫了某个戏班子的后台，才能找到这么些市井书籍，并红绸水袖。

“来，过来。”周九良拿起了那个精美的盔头，上面的水钻闪烁，倒是好看：“孟儿，我给你戴上。”孟鹤堂还在因为刚刚那个绣球的事情发呆，被周九良一唤仿佛如梦初醒，他敛了敛衣襟，乖顺的微微低下了头，让周九良把盔头戴在了他头上。周九良玩心大起，看孟鹤堂不反抗，又拿起了一支珠钗，小心翼翼地插在了孟鹤堂的头发上，他偏了偏头，看着孟鹤堂的样子，笑的腼腆：“这样一打扮真像我的新娘子。”  
孟鹤堂的脸颊慢慢爬上了红晕，也许是被那包裹里头露出来的红绸映的，也许是实打实的在害羞，他的手指在不安的搓捻着衣袖，不敢抬眼看周九良，直到周九良黏黏糊糊的凑过来托起了他的下巴，给了他一个吻。孟鹤堂抿着嘴唇，有些羞涩：“这样就叫成亲吗？”  
周九良楞了一下，他知道孟鹤堂有所误会，但又一点都不想解释，他解开了自己领口的扣子，又小心地把珠钗从孟鹤堂头发上取下来，他拥着孟鹤堂的肩背，在他脸颊落下一吻，声音轻的不能再轻：“成亲就是这样的，不过还没有完。”

孟鹤堂纯洁的像是山间的新雪，而周九良爱极了他这种诚实与天真。

盔头被随意取下，放置在了床头，孟鹤堂主动解开了衣领，环住周九良的脖颈索吻：“要继续吗？”周九良点了头，温热又炽烈的吻从脖颈蔓延到了下腹，周九良握住了孟鹤堂的细腰，缓缓在他腰侧亲吻，孟鹤堂含羞带嗔的声音如同梦呓：“痒，别碰那儿。”  
周九良抬起了头，拉住了孟鹤堂的手，亲吻过他每一个指尖：“你喜欢我碰哪儿？”孟鹤堂把他拉到了近旁，像是落水的人攀住浮木一般把自己整个埋在周九良怀中，他的手指在周九良胸膛打着圈，另一只手拉着周九良的手放在了自己的胸口，周九良顺势吻住了他，手掌揉捏他单薄的胸肉：“喜欢我碰这里？”  
孟鹤堂张开了嘴唇，他边吻边笑：“我，我心跳好快，你摸。”

周九良怎么可能不知道，他的胸口也有着同样的搏动，他忘情地吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，手掌温柔地挑逗着孟鹤堂的乳尖，皮肉下的那颗心脏是因他而跳动的好似烈火燎原，是因为这颗心脏的主人终于被他撩拨到情动不已。

孟鹤堂食髓知味，学的很快，他握住了周九良勃发的性器，打着圈的爱抚，让周九良直吸冷气，忍不住在他颈间留下齿痕：“轻点，别太快。”孟鹤堂抿起了嘴唇，满脸无辜：“那你也不能咬我呀...”周九良翻身把他压在了身下，他主动把手腕送到了孟鹤堂嘴边：“那你咬回来。”  
孟鹤堂张开了嘴，露出了犬齿，但最终却只在那手腕上亲了一下，他被周九良撩拨的意乱情迷：“我舍不得...嗯...你是我养大的。”

背后的进入让孟鹤堂的肩胛抖得像是一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，他的额头抵在了周九良早有先见之明，放置在他面前的枕头堆上，上半身塌了下去，被周九良一个冲撞激出一声闷哼：“嗯...我跪不住了。”周九良伸手拉住了他的两只手腕，帮他支撑着身体，周九良俯身亲吻着他的背缝，留下一串蜿蜒水痕：“没事，我扶着你呢。”  
孟鹤堂长年穿着那身宽袍大袖，周九良从前又过于循规蹈矩，因此他从来不知道孟鹤堂的身体是如此诱人，周九良的视线不能从孟鹤堂白而挺翘的臀部上移开，他家叔父身上统共没有二两肉，至少有一两都长在了屁股上，周九良一只手把孟鹤堂两手束缚在身后，腾出一只手来在那软肉上打圈，孟鹤堂感觉痒，又无力挪动，口中的呻吟被周九良冲撞的词不成句：“别...别摸...啊，你慢些...”

一下一下的冲撞让孟鹤堂的额头在枕头上磨蹭出了红痕，他越叫越委屈，最后也顾不得什么长辈尊严了，带着哭腔求饶：“别弄了...想...想抱抱。”

周九良总是抵抗不了孟鹤堂这种突如其来的娇里娇气，他只好暂停了动作，抱着孟鹤堂翻过了身，孟鹤堂终于得以平躺在了床上，一口气还未喘匀，就又被进入的性器惹到泪眼朦胧，他拉着周九良的小臂，在一下一下的被进入中抽泣着抬头索吻，最终在周九良忍耐不住的冲刺中达到了顶峰。

经过今日几番折腾，孟鹤堂的一把老骨头是彻底散了架，累了的神仙越发的娇气黏人，简直把前些年的冷淡全部抛在脑后，他由着周九良抱着沐浴，被摸遍了全身也不再反抗，全然的信任和委托让周九良乐的忘乎所以，尽职尽责的把被他折腾到晕晕乎乎的叔父洗了干净，安置在了新铺好的床铺上睡觉。  
孟鹤堂是睡了，周九良可不打算，外面阴沉沉的似是要下雪，周九良披上衣服，出了风门帘子便打了个呼哨，孟鹤堂豢养的那只小小青鸟战战兢兢地飞到了他面前，它知道自己好像办错了事，坚决不敢凑近周九良，只敢站在离周九良三步远的地方，低着脑袋听候差遣。  
虽然没逃过周九良一通好训，但由于周九良还有事要嘱托，最终小鸟还是逃过一劫，没被周九良拔了毛扔锅里炖汤，青鸟唯唯诺诺地听完了周九良的教训，忙不迭的就飞走了，周九良也回到了屋中。

孟鹤堂裹着毯子，半梦半醒，他眯着眼睛，看见周九良进屋来，哼哼唧唧地开始闹觉：“干嘛去了？冷。”周九良脱了外袍，坐在床边给他掖了掖被子：“起夜。”孟鹤堂打了个哈欠，任性地揭开了周九良给他盖好的被窝，他靠在了周九良臂弯，声音还带着黏黏糊糊的哭腔：“一起睡，你不睡我也不睡。”  
周九良怕他着凉，只好赶紧脱下鞋袜钻进了铺盖，孟鹤堂马上就攀了上来，把他抱了个结实，靠在他怀里马上就睡着了。周九良有点无奈，但心里却酸酸软软，他熄掉了房里的灯，抱着孟鹤堂一夜安眠。

天亮时分青鸟便回来了，兴许是怕周九良吹毛求疵，把包裹撂在了当门就逃之夭夭，直到周九良晨起才发现。

孟鹤堂这一觉睡到日上三竿，周九良把早饭热了又热，最后还是没等到孟鹤堂起床，只好端着粥碗送到床上去，孟鹤堂倚在床头，有一口没一口的喝着热粥，周九良背对着他，正在衣橱里翻找什么，孟鹤堂毕竟原型是只鸟类，好奇心很快就被勾了起来，他支起了身体，往周九良那边瞭望：“你找什么？”  
周九良转过了身，手上拿着还没叠好的一件衣服，他笑了笑：“今天你穿这件好不好？”孟鹤堂歪了歪脑袋：“哪来的？”周九良支支吾吾说不清楚：“这件，和我穿的配。”的确，周九良今日着了一身正红，孟鹤堂看着新鲜，也没多问：“好。”

那是一件红色的喜服，孟鹤堂没见过，周九良可是心知肚明，他帮孟鹤堂系上了绣金线的腰带，又整理好了下摆，孟鹤堂站在原地，轻轻打了个哈欠：“上面的气味有些像人间来的，你又支使我手下了？”周九良知道瞒不过孟鹤堂太久，只好承认：“嗯...昨晚是成亲，今天也是成亲，找你手下帮我办了点事。”  
孟鹤堂显然还对那个不成器的手下给他找来几本禁书这件事耿耿于怀：“找谁不好，我们两个一起下山也可以啊。”周九良笑了笑，从后腰掏出了一块四角坠流苏的绣花红盖头：“这次办的还不错。”孟鹤堂不知道那是什么，但是他不会质疑周九良的决定，周九良把盖头蒙在了他的头上，拉住了他的手：“出门吧，昨晚下了场小雪，外面正好看呢。”  
红布是绸制的，盖在普通人面前尚且能看到影影绰绰的外物，盖在孟鹤堂面前就更不妨碍他目视前方，何况周九良还把一束红绸交到了他的手上，另一头被周九良紧紧握在手里。但是孟鹤堂却故意闭上了眼睛，他站在原地，拉着周九良不愿走动，晃了晃周九良的手臂：“看不见路，我不敢走...”  
周九良知道自家叔父什么德行，不愿意出门的借口总是越找越离谱，他轻笑了一声，手指戳上了孟鹤堂的脑门，下一秒就把孟鹤堂拦腰抱了起来：“知道啦，这样行了吧。”

梧桐树下有个书案，原本是周九良平日读书临帖时用的，现在上面积了薄薄一层雪，被周九良用手拂去，放上了一对红烛。

梧桐树上还有未化的积雪，在正午的阳光下闪烁着微光，风一吹过，雪便从树梢落在了树下的周九良的脖颈里，激的正点蜡烛的周九良倒吸了一口凉气。孟鹤堂站在不远处，手里还紧紧地攥着红绸的一段，听到周九良出声，他便有些不安：“怎么了？”  
周九良回过了身，安抚下他想要揭开盖头的手：“没事，雪掉我脖子里了，好了，我布置完了，慢些走，跟着我就好了。”

周九良拉起了红绸的另一端，引着孟鹤堂走到了梧桐树下的书案前。

红绸与新雪相映成趣，似是雪里绽放的一株奇异的红花，红绸两端被两人分别牵在手中，中间结出了一个层层叠叠的花结。周九良扶着孟鹤堂的腰，示意他轻轻鞠躬，两人一同弯下了身，周九良轻声说：“这是一拜天地。”  
孟鹤堂想说些什么，心中却有些心悸，他似乎能听到山风裹挟着雪花呼啸，那是正在接受他们施礼的天地的声响，孟鹤堂闭上了眼睛，只轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
周九良又拉着孟鹤堂直起了身子，他四处看了看，有些踌躇，最后终于望到了东南方向的城镇，他扶着孟鹤堂转过了身，冲着东南方微微鞠躬：“这是二拜高堂。”  
孟鹤堂知道自己身朝何方，他虔诚的低下了头，轻声对周九良说：“你父母，他们能感受得到。”周九良笑了，他轻轻抚了一下孟鹤堂的后背：“我知道的，他们一定对你很满意，他们都是很和善的人。”孟鹤堂点了点头，犹豫了一下：“我知道的。”  
再直起身来，周九良牵着红绸的一段，站在了孟鹤堂对面，这次不用他说，孟鹤堂也知道对着他施礼，孟鹤堂的声音带着笑意：“这是？”周九良直起身来，牵住了他的手，轻轻揭开了他的盖头：“这叫夫妻对拜。”孟鹤堂笑眼弯弯，亲了一下周九良的嘴唇：“然后呢，便结束了么？”  
周九良摸了摸他的脸颊，那上头因为山风寒冷而生出了红晕，他把孟鹤堂抱了起来：“剩下的进屋说吧，还没完。”

周九良的字迹是孟鹤堂再熟悉不过的，毕竟连怎样握笔都是孟鹤堂亲手教授。

那时候的周九良就已经有了喜欢上自己叔父的苗头，因为教授写字时孟鹤堂牵了他的手便能一个人偷偷乐上好半天，想到这段往事，孟鹤堂不禁有些走神，倘若当初自己便能放下心结，好好陪伴这个孩子长大，大约这一天会来的更早一些吧。  
周九良放在他面前的是一张红纸，上面是周九良的字迹，周九良揽着他，轻吻着他冻红了的耳尖：“这叫合婚庚帖，你和我要一起写完，才能保佑我们长长久久，一生一世。”孟鹤堂随手便用法术变出了一支笔：“好，我写在哪里？”

周九良揽着他的腰，声音有些哽咽：“你只需要签个名字，所有的步骤都由我来写，你只需要告诉我你愿意就好。”孟鹤堂回过了身，在周九良眼角轻吻：“怎么还哭上了呢？多大人了。”周九良有些不好意思，他挡住了自己的眼睛，轻声催促：“你写上我就不哭。”

鉴于周九良自己也记不清自己的生辰八字，也鉴于孟鹤堂这个神仙根本就没有生辰八字，周九良咬着笔杆琢磨了半天的庚帖也就只有短短一段。  
孟鹤堂仔仔细细的从头读到了尾，在周九良的名字后头签上了自己的名字，他吹干了墨迹，把庚帖送到周九良眼前：“你看看，我写好了，不哭了不哭了，好孩子。”周九良被他臊的面皮通红，欺身就把使坏的孟鹤堂压在了桌上，他眼眶还红着，小心地把庚帖收起，揣进了胸前。

周九良捏了捏孟鹤堂的鼻头：“谁是小孩？”孟鹤堂毫无惧色：“你。”周九良狠狠亲了他一下：“你再说一遍？”孟鹤堂凑了上去，主动吻住了周九良的嘴唇：“说是你就是你。”

外头又洋洋洒洒地飘起了雪，孟鹤堂笑了，他把手臂搭上了周九良结实的肩头：“从此以后，你我再无生离死别。”周九良吸了吸鼻子：“上天入地我都随你去。”孟鹤堂笑的温柔，他抚上了周九良的脸颊：“自打把你捡回来，你一直都是个小孩儿。”  
周九良解开了他的腰带，他在孟鹤堂胸口落下一吻：“你愿意养，我就一直当个小孩儿。”孟鹤堂被他的动作弄痒了，咯咯地笑：“我愿意。”

春盎鹤归，同心永结。  
不负连理，朝夕相见。  
周九良 孟鹤堂 今日合婚

END


	11. Chapter 11

“周九良，我现在是不是管不住你了？”孟鹤堂坐在堂屋，正襟危坐，看着正无视他的话往门外走的周九良，微微皱起了眉，加重了语气：“别走，听我说话。”

周九良停了下来，可是没有回头，孟鹤堂不知道周九良是个什么表情，可是却有些犯嘀咕，不敢保持强硬的语气，不知不觉就软了下来，把解释说的像是撒娇：“我和他真的只是同列仙班，只是萍水相逢而已，根本没说过几句话。”孟鹤堂看着周九良的背影，感觉一个头两个大，前两天外出办事，回程时遇见了位掌管水务的仙君，恰好孟鹤堂想要改变一下山中溪水的流向，让相对干旱的东山也能得以平分雨露，便将这位仙君邀请到了山中，这一下子可是打破了周九良这个醋缸子。  
周九良足足闹了两天的别扭，拒绝孟鹤堂的亲吻和拥抱，甚至睡觉时都独自面壁，留孟鹤堂一个人在他背后孤枕难眠。也不知道这样的惩罚让周九良占到了什么便宜，不能和最爱的叔父亲亲抱抱倒把他憋出了一股子邪火，表现在现在他连孟鹤堂说话都不搭理了，情急之下，孟鹤堂只好主动与他对峙。

“我与叔父不也是萍水相逢么。”周九良还是没有回头，他语气淡淡的，透着一股子酸味，他背对着孟鹤堂，所以孟鹤堂看不见他的表情，否则便要笑出声来，小孩撅嘴撅的像个鸭子，脸上简直写着“憋屈”两个字，不得解脱。

孟鹤堂站起了身，从周九良背后抱住了他：“我和你怎么能算是萍水相逢，我与你是命中注定。”周九良这只死鸭子依旧嘴硬：“万一你与他也是命中注定呢？”孟鹤堂叹了口气，手环上了周九良的腰，脸颊在他背后磨蹭，放软了语气：“我是神仙，我什么都知道，我这一生只有你一个命中注定。好九良，亲亲我好不好？”  
周九良实忍不住了，他回了身，把孟鹤堂抱进了怀里，吻像是火热的雨点一样落在孟鹤堂脸颊、嘴唇，周九良亲吻着他，微微用力吮吻他的唇瓣，手掌在他侧脸摩挲，小孩终于笑了，他俯身揽住孟鹤堂膝弯，把他轻松抱起，还意犹未尽的凑上去亲了一下孟鹤堂耳尖：“回屋，不闹了。”

说是不闹了，其实他还是结结实实的闹了好半晌，直到孟鹤堂哭红了眼眶，抽抽搭搭地揪着他的衣角求饶才作罢。

孟鹤堂光裸着身子，被周九良抱在怀里安抚，小孩终于治好了这两日的叔父缺乏症，此时正满足地嗅着孟鹤堂发间的味道。孟鹤堂腰肢酸软，身上被周九良亲吻舔咬出了印子的地方也发热作痛，他捶了一把周九良胸口，语调还带着哭过的可怜：“我就是管不住你了，你不如前两年乖。”  
周九良这会儿像只被喂饱了的猫，他紧了紧裹在孟鹤堂身上的被子，没什么好心眼的凑上去亲吻孟鹤堂微微上下滚动的喉头：“为什么这么说，我很乖呀，叔父让我快一点，我就快一点，叔父让我亲亲你，我就亲亲你，叔父让我...唔。”  
孟鹤堂伸手捂住了周九良的嘴，他涨红了脸：“不许说...”周九良笑眼弯弯，他没接着说，舌尖舔了一下孟鹤堂的手心，孟鹤堂收回了手，絮絮地继续怀念小时候又乖又可爱的周九良：“以前你最可爱了，又想和我多待一会儿，又不敢说，可怜巴巴的惹人疼。现在像个小泼皮，整天欺负我。”

周九良的手臂困在了孟鹤堂的腰间，他一点都不恼，仍旧亲吻着孟鹤堂的颈间，矢口否认：“我才没有过，我从一开始就把孟儿吃的死死的，孟儿自己离不开我，反而怨我泼皮。”

孟鹤堂红着眼眶抬眼瞥人的样子实在太惹人疼，周九良忍不住色胆包天，伸手就往人后腰摸，孟鹤堂抓住了他的手腕，闭上眼睛开始掐诀念咒，周九良只觉得眼前一片金光，再睁开眼睛时，面前赫然是自家屋后头的那片小树林。

孟鹤堂已经恢复了衣冠楚楚，只是脸颊眼角的微红还未散去，他背着手，看着周九良的样子，语气中有按捺不住的笑意：“不是不承认么，现在就让你看看。”周九良心里好气又好笑，他抱起了膀子，看着面前正忍不住笑意的孟鹤堂的眼睛：“好，孟儿想让我看什么？都听你的。”

孟鹤堂拉住了他的手腕，两人来到了后窗边，孟鹤堂伸出手指点了点后窗上的糊窗户纸，那纸顿时变得透明了起来，周九良看到有个圆头圆脑的小孩正在淘米，一边哼唱着不知名的歌，那是大约十二岁的自己。

“真可爱。”孟鹤堂目不转睛的看着小孩的样子，不由得露出个温柔的笑脸，周九良又开始泛起了醋意，他也没想到，他连自己的醋都能吃，他赌气捂住了孟鹤堂的眼睛：“不许看！”还好这只是孟鹤堂的法术召唤出来的记忆，其中的人并感受不到孟鹤堂与周九良的存在，自然也听不到周九良气急败坏的声音。孟鹤堂摸索着，握住了他的手：“别闹了，好好看着，马上就有我想让你看的东西了。”

俩人正闹着，只听到屋中周九良的哼歌声戛然而止，前院传来了一阵风声，小九良乐颠颠地跑了出去，一边跑一边喊：“叔父，叔父，你来啦！”

小九良把当时的孟鹤堂迎了进来，周九良看的愣了神，握着孟鹤堂的那只手不由得紧了紧，当时的孟鹤堂的样子与现在一般无二，只是眉宇紧蹙，嘴角抿成一条线，冷淡却又动人，周九良在孟鹤堂侧脸亲了一下：“你看你当时那个样子，你一点都不喜欢我。”  
现在的孟鹤堂咯咯笑出了声，他靠在周九良怀里，出神地打量着当时两人相处的情景，语气绵软娇气：“后来也不知道怎么的，就栽在你手里，与你成了亲。”

小九良如同记忆中一样，一口一个叔父，绕着孟鹤堂打转，像黏人的小动物，而当时的孟鹤堂却浑然不觉，只是自顾自的检查了厨房的米箱和面箱，例行的问了问周九良平时的衣食住行。小孩的脸颊红的像个苹果，为着孟鹤堂这点珍贵的关心而欢欣雀跃，他的小嘴就没闭上过，叨叨着平时见的新鲜事物，竹筒倒豆子一样的向孟鹤堂汇报。

孟鹤堂没有多做停留，说了几句话便去了院中，在后院偷窥的两人也就跟着转到了前院，当时的周九良还不愿意撒开孟鹤堂的衣角，可怜巴巴地颤抖着声音：“叔父，我淘好米了，可以做好多饭。”当时的孟鹤堂微微皱眉，不解其意：“所以呢？”  
小九良抿着小嘴，脑筋动的飞快：“一个人吃不完。”孟鹤堂不为所动：“留到下顿再吃也是一样的。”

这一番话听得正在偷窥的两人皆是汗颜，孟鹤堂暗自懊恼，当时确实不谙世事，完全没听懂过小朋友的示好；周九良暗自郁闷，当时怎么就这个没出息的德行，明知道孟鹤堂听不懂，还要拐弯抹角的话里有话。  
最终小九良也没有留住叔父，看着大白鸟化回原形逐渐远走，小孩很是伤心地在原地站了好半晌才回屋去。

偷窥的两人也是默然，两人又回到了后院，看着小孩一个人把米下了锅，郁闷地坐在了灶台边。

“以前...你就是这么等我的。根本就不是从一开始就把我吃的死死的。”孟鹤堂本来是打定了主意要来臊周九良的，可是看着记忆中小孩的模样，却又不忍心，说着说着话就带上了哭腔：“我以前没有好好珍惜你。”周九良倒是自如多了，他抱住了孟鹤堂，小声安慰：“以后你都会补偿给我的，没事儿，别难过了。”  
孟鹤堂愣住了：“什么补偿？”周九良干脆把他打横抱了起来，往后院小树林里走去，他脸上仍旧带着得逞的笑意：“这么补偿。”

被按在树干上脱下下着时，孟鹤堂还沉浸在伤感的情绪中，回头看周九良的眼神也笼罩着水雾，要哭不哭的样子激的周九良下腹一紧。

他解开了孟鹤堂的衣带，却不把他衣服脱掉，只是把手伸进了衣服中，慢慢抚摸他柔软细嫩的胸脯。周九良从后面吻上了孟鹤堂的耳尖，舌头舔舐过敏感泛红的耳廓，他另一手揽住了孟鹤堂的腰，语气温柔像是能滴出水来：“好啦，别难过，反正现在你已经是我的了，以前对我什么样我都认了，都是我自愿的。”

孟鹤堂仍旧要哭不哭的，他摸索着握住了周九良在他前胸抚摸的手，可怜兮兮地回过头去索吻：“别在这儿，我收了法术，回家好不好。”周九良却摇了摇头：“想在这。”

神仙这时候最好说话了，孟鹤堂的心柔软的像是新雪一样，周九良最清楚，他亲吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，小声撒着娇：“想在这儿，好不好？”孟鹤堂只好忙不迭的点了头：“依着你。”  
周九良的手心滚烫，微微用力按在了孟鹤堂的后腰上，他的舌尖游刃有余地在孟鹤堂耳垂上打转，声音带着热气闯进孟鹤堂的耳朵：“腰塌下去一点。”孟鹤堂的手缩在了宽大的袖口中，有些慌乱地扶着面前的树干，他温顺地塌下了腰，后果就是圆润的臀部翘起，被周九良收入手掌揉捏。

方才胡闹过一次，穴口还是湿润柔软的，被周九良手指一碰，便开始敏感地收缩了起来，孟鹤堂逸出了一声呻吟，却又羞耻地咬住了嘴唇，虽然在法术中他俩不会被当时的小九良看到，但是毕竟距离不远，孟鹤堂的脸皮又十分的薄，他回头小声求饶：“别摸...”  
周九良不管那一套，手指在他穴口游移了半刻就破开防卫插了进去，他分出一只手来安抚孟鹤堂已然挺立的前端，手指在穴中缓慢开拓，满意地看着孟鹤堂肌肉收紧，脸颊潮红，倚靠在树干上急促了喘息。手指翻搅带出粘腻的水声，周九良微喘着，在孟鹤堂唇角胡乱亲吻，他忙不迭地告白：“我真喜欢你，从这时候就开始，一直喜欢你。”

孟鹤堂咬住了自己的袖口，他呜呜咽咽地，任由周九良的手指在他身体内捣乱，他吞吞吐吐，语不成句，可是周九良还是听清楚了：“唔呃...我也，最喜欢你。”

周九良真正进去的时候，厨房里那锅饭恰好开锅，孟鹤堂一边细碎地呻吟着，一边红着脸去看厨房中的小孩打开了锅盖，拿木勺去翻搅锅内的米，周九良察觉到了他的走神，掐着他的细腰狠狠往内撞，一边没什么好气地调侃：“看什么呢？我就在你里面，还要走神去看我？”

孟鹤堂被这话臊出了眼泪，后穴猛地收缩，他颤抖着身体，往周九良怀里靠，生生把自己躲进了周九良怀中，他把脸埋在周九良袖口，声音小的像蚊子叫：“别说...”

周九良最听话了，他乖顺地闭上了嘴，踏实干活，感受着热情的内里一下一下绞缠着他的性器。他的手掌拂过孟鹤堂的被他掐出了红痕的腰侧，拂过孟鹤堂消瘦的背脊，最终还是环着孟鹤堂的身子，把他紧紧抱着，周九良一下狠似一下地挺进着，不忘与孟鹤堂耳语，温声安慰着哭花了脸的小神仙：“不哭了，你看你以前，多神气呀，现在还能哭成这样。”

孟鹤堂哭着哭着就打了个哭嗝，他一口咬住了周九良伸过来给他擦眼泪的手：“那你...你别顶那么厉害...呜呜呜...”


	12. 番外二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是与《生生》的联动

专场的舞台比小园子要大了些，下场口临时用帷布围出来了一块地方，当做传统的相声后台。终于返场完毕，周九良觉得脚又酸又涨，他看着孟鹤堂鼻尖上挂着汗，与观众挥手作别，慢慢走到通向后台的楼梯边，习惯性地伸手搀住他：“小心点儿，这楼梯陡。”  
孟鹤堂身上有好闻的发蜡味儿，顺势靠在了周九良身上，由他扶着慢慢下了台阶，孟鹤堂笑着捏了捏周九良的手心：“累不累？”  
周九良刚要回答，却觉得一阵眩晕，他皱了皱眉，伸手扶住了自己的额头，眼前好似有光闪过，周九良警惕地伸手摸向腰间的符咒，却被不一样的手感吓了一跳。新做的大褂垂坠柔顺，而此刻身上的衣料却有些粗糙，还能摸到细小的纹饰，周九良睁开了眼睛。

“九良？”眼前明明还是孟鹤堂的脸，但他却穿着不食人间烟火的一身白衫，神情也不似他的小孟儿一样娇气，显得有些清冷，周九良发现自己正半搂着他的肩，条件反射地松了手，两人相隔一步，面面相觑。  
孟鹤堂皱起了眉，眼神从温柔地关怀一下变得冷淡了起来，他好像用了法术，宽敞的袖口露出的不是手，而是白鹤的翅膀，上面的羽毛洁白整齐，看起来却并不柔软，孟鹤堂用自己的力量将那些羽毛强化成了锋利的武器，他步步紧逼：“你不是九良。”  
周九良也不是吃素的，他随手抄起了一根枯枝，在手中掂了掂轻重，他的剑没在身边，赤手空拳的攻击力大幅下降，他一面退却着，一面打量面前的孟鹤堂，终于开了口：“你是孟鹤堂？”

孟鹤堂即刻攻了上来，那羽毛在空中划出破空声，顷刻间来到了周九良面前。周九良没防备，用枯枝格挡，可惜并拦不住孟鹤堂的神力，那枯枝被一分为二，被周九良用尽全力砸向了孟鹤堂，又被孟鹤堂单手接住：“你对他做了什么？为什么占用他的身体？”  
周九良利用地形优势，在树丛间躲闪着，一面气急败坏地大声回答：“我做什么了我，我一睁眼我就这样了，我就是周九良，你还不像孟鹤堂呢，我的小孟儿哪有这么凶？”孟鹤堂眉心微动，进攻的速度不减反增：“我还没开始凶呢。”  
周九良面前的树丛被孟鹤堂快刀削了个干净，无处可躲，周九良干脆站了起来：“你冷静点！我连武器都没有，就这么欺负人？”孟鹤堂步步紧逼：“有武器你也没有胜算，我看得到，你的修为远不如我。”周九良两眼一闭，这种熟悉的、让人接不上话来的感觉倒让他想起了他大师哥，见他没有抵抗，孟鹤堂的羽刃抵在了他的脖颈上：“你为什么出现在这儿，你不是这个世界的人。”  
周九良长长地叹了口气，眼睛都不想睁：“天知道。”

鉴于两人都搞不清状况，且武力值悬殊，孟鹤堂单方面决定了休战，押着生无可恋的周九良回了两人的家。  
周九良战败被俘，要多憋屈有多憋屈，他赌气坐在了屋里的小凳上，看着孟鹤堂从屋里搬来了大部头的古书，皱着眉开始翻看。他的模样和自己的小孟儿一般无二，目若朗星，貌如潘安，但是要更纤细一点，他的小孟儿过年没少吃好东西，脸颊上有软乎乎的肉，一笑起来娇憨可爱，而面前这位周身的气质也要清冷的多，周九良斜眼打量着他的样子，撇了撇嘴，还是自家的小孟儿更可爱一点。  
孟鹤堂心急如焚，完全没在意周九良到底在干什么，直到周九良把一杯水推到他面前：“喝不喝？嘴唇都干了。”周九良对这个上来就把他撵的像耗子一样乱窜的孟鹤堂并没有什么好感，但是谁让他长着跟孟鹤堂一样的脸呢，纠葛了这么些年，周九良对孟鹤堂的照顾几乎成了一种习惯，尽管面前这人好像并不是他的小孟儿。  
孟鹤堂略微迟疑了一下：“我是神仙，下毒对我没用。”周九良的表情像只放弃了挣扎的、被猎人拎在手里心灰意冷的动物 ：“那你还不快喝？”

古书是从天庭的天书司借来的，孟鹤堂茫然无措，在上面翻找着类似的情况，却一点头绪都没有，周九良托着下巴坐在一边百无聊赖，把玩着桌上放着的小茶杯：“你是神仙？”孟鹤堂“嗯”了一声，周九良继续追问：“干什么的神仙？”  
孟鹤堂惜字如金：“风。”周九良点了点头，伸手想摸一本天书过来看，却被孟鹤堂打了手背：“别碰。”周九良愣住了，有点委屈，眉毛耷拉下来，瘪起了嘴：“真凶，我还没被孟儿凶过呢。”孟鹤堂有些恍惚，他的九良平时有点什么鬼主意，想和他撒娇他又不依的时候，总露出这么个表情唬他，他一如既往地着了道：“对...对不起 。”  
周九良则非常大度，也许是被突如其来的状况搞得无欲无求了，他摆了摆手，放过了孟鹤堂，把脸颊埋在了自己胳膊间，趴在桌上休息：“真稀奇，神仙道歉了。”

孟鹤堂从古书堆里翻了好久，翻到日薄西山，凡胎肉身的周九良肚子咕咕叫了，才焦躁不安地停了下来。  
他站起了身，凝神掐诀，衣摆翻飞，变成了一只白鹤，周九良翘着二郎腿看呆了：“这么大神通...”孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼：“你走不出这片树林，所以别乱走，我去天上问询，约莫明早回来。”周九良已经放弃挣扎了，皮笑肉不笑地冲他挥了挥手：“拜拜。”  
孟鹤堂不解，在原地楞了一下：“厨房里有吃的，你饿了吧？”周九良有点意外，勾了勾唇角：“你这是关心我？”孟鹤堂宽大的翅膀扑闪了两下，尖尖的喙不自然地梳理着羽毛：“我关心的是我的小孩儿。”

山里的夜晚安静又美丽，周九良怎么都睡不着，索性坐在院子里发呆，想念着他的小孟儿。  
演出完了以后他一定累坏了，晚上又睡得沉，自己不在他身边，没人给他揉腰掖被子，万一住的酒店不吉利怎么办，万一他害怕了怎么办？周九良拿着根树枝在地上画圈圈，心里有点烦躁，长长地叹了一口气。  
身后有奇怪的风声，周九良没回头：“不是说明早回来吗？”孟鹤堂仍旧保持着鸟的形态，走到了他身边，语气缓和了一些，不再那么紧张：“找到了解决的办法 ，就回来了，让你放宽心。”周九良揉捏着手上的树枝，没说话，用鼻音哼了一声表示疑问。  
孟鹤堂卧在了他身边，跟他保持着一步之遥的距离：“司命说，这种现象只是偶然，相同的灵魂彼此互换，一日之内会变回来的。”周九良看了他一眼：“今晚回不去么？”孟鹤堂正梳理着自己的羽毛：“最快也要明天。”  
山间的风很是温柔，这是因为这里的风都受孟鹤堂的管辖，会随他的意而变化，周九良的头发被夜风吹起，抚在脸上，他叹了口气：“小孟儿怕鬼，晚上怎么办。”孟鹤堂考虑了一下：“我家小孩儿什么都不怕，连老虎都敢面对，他...大概会，好好保护你爱人的。”  
周九良酸的像是陈醋二次发酵：“他敢。”孟鹤堂不解：“你到底是希望你爱人害怕，还是希望你爱人不怕？”周九良像是挥拳打到了一团棉花上，无力地闭上了嘴，好半晌才开口：“算了，谢谢他。”

夜晚漫长，孟鹤堂今日长途跋涉，不一会儿就困了，大鸟卧在地上，困得脑袋一顿一顿，而周九良却全无睡意，坐在树下运气练功。他的化形术修炼正是需要努力的时候，周九良兢兢业业，不敢放松。真气运转了几轮，腿上忽然一重，他睁开眼睛一看，孟鹤堂伏在了他膝头，睡得正香。  
这也是个被保护和疼爱的小朋友，周九良重新闭上了眼睛，没有躲开，由着孟鹤堂把他当枕头——虽然他能看得出，这小神仙至少已经五百岁了。

孟鹤堂再睁开眼睛时，已经晨光熹微了，发现自己正枕在周九良膝头，他猛地坐直了起来，恢复了人形。  
周九良没睡，感受到他的的动作，睁开了眼睛瞥了他一眼，白鹤有些紧张，马上没话找话：“你在，你在练什么？”周九良重新闭上了眼睛，忍不住勾起了嘴角，这个闯了祸之后装没事儿的样子倒是和他家小孟儿有点像，他随口答道：“化形。”  
孟鹤堂见周九良没追究，心里不由得有点感激，他家九良平时也会这般温柔，不会责怪他做错什么事或者说错什么话，总是会在他忐忑不安的时候轻描淡写地原谅他。孟鹤堂盘起了腿：“化形术我很会，要我帮忙吗？”  
周九良没有睁眼：“你是天生的神仙，我修炼了这二百来年，离得道还差一大截儿呢，你怎么帮？”孟鹤堂虽然是个七情六欲的门外汉，但是谈起修道来还算有模有样，他指导了周九良的运气方式，又应着周九良的好奇心变回了大鸟，允许他上手抚摸自己的羽毛。  
“真软。”周九良抚摸着孟鹤堂脖颈上的翎毛，手指抚弄：“这是原型，还是化形？”孟鹤堂化回原形的时候与一只真正的鸟无异，被周九良摸舒服了，有些出神，好半晌才回答：“原型。”周九良托着下巴，继续抚摸大鸟的翅膀：“我要是也有这能耐，不用开车就能带孟儿出去玩，省的天天被他嘲笑不会开车。”  
孟鹤堂笑了：“很方便，平时下山去采买物品，九良就是被我驮着，只是山风太冷，有时候担心他会冻坏。”周九良点了点头：“倒是不会冻坏，你身上估计会很暖和。”孟鹤堂愣了一下：“他也这么说。”  
气氛忽然有点低迷，两人都想起了自己的爱人，周九良叹了口气，没话找话：“你吃早饭吗，我去做。”孟鹤堂站起了身，抖了抖自己的羽毛：“随便。”

刚要往屋里走，周九良的身上忽然出现了一道光，两人都愣住了，孟鹤堂没有变回人形，歪着脑袋打量着他，眨了眨眼睛：“你好像要回去了。”周九良如释重负，笑了起来，他看着自己身上的光亮越来越亮，心脏忍不住砰砰直跳，期待着下一秒他的孟儿就站在面前，而自己能把他一把搂进怀里，摸摸他柔软的头发。  
“过来抱一下？”周九良张开了双臂，孟鹤堂点了点头，走了过来，试探着把脑袋搁在了周九良的肩头，大鸟的脖颈很长，几乎把周九良的脖颈环了一圈，像条柔软的围脖，他的身体果然非常温暖，周九良抚了抚他肩背的羽毛，手指染上了大鸟身上的体温，他拍了拍孟鹤堂的翅膀：“再会。”孟鹤堂在他耳边蹭了蹭：“谢谢...你照顾。”

光亮越来越耀眼，等到消失的时候，周九良重新睁开了眼睛：“孟儿！”孟鹤堂变回了人形，被欣喜的小朋友抱在了怀里，他的小朋友笑着在他侧脸亲吻：“我好想你啊，昨晚和另一个孟哥在一起说故事，我说了好多我们在山上时候的事，想死你了！”  
孟鹤堂的双臂搂紧了周九良的脖颈，他深深地吸了一口周九良身上的气息：“我也想你。”周九良笑嘻嘻地站直了身子，开始撒娇：“那你亲亲我。”  
小神仙笑了，闭上眼睛吻了上去。


End file.
